The Enchantress
by VictoriaVamp
Summary: Amora has spent her life being an agent of SHIELD, learning from Clint and Natasha. But there is something much different about her than anyone else, she has magic & is in the mists of learning how to use her gifts when she is launched right in the middle of the Avergers Initiative and straight to Loki. But something about Loki draws her to him and the danger involved. LokixOC.
1. Chapter 1

It began when I was five years old, I was in kindergarten, and the teacher told me that I was not allowed to color on my arms because it was not what _young ladies like me _are supposed to do with my time. She slapped my hand, hard. I remember looking at her, tears and anger washing over my eyes, and then she was gone. Standing in her place was a small doll with the same frizzy hair and the same wide glasses that always seemed to fall down her face when she was reading to the class. None of my other classmates really seemed to notice, or care, that their teacher was turned into a rag doll until it was time for us to go to lunch. When we did not show up, the principle came and found that we were with out a teacher and everyone told him that I had turned her into the doll that was now sitting where she always sat.

That night when I got home was the night I found out a few things about myself that I would have never guessed or never hoped to hear. One, I was adopted into my family when I pretty much landed on their doorstep. A small baby with curly blonde hair and big blue eyes, how could they resist not bringing _that _into their family? Two, I had been showing some sort of odd skills since they had found me and they just kept it hidden from the world. Like turning a stuffed cat into the real thing that I had called fluffy since I could talk. Three, I was going away forever, my parents could not handle me anymore and worried that I would turn them into G.I. Joe and Barbie – which when they told me that I was going away I thought about doing. I was scared out of my mind, I had never been away from my family for more than a weekend before because they left me at my – whom I thought to be – aunt's house while they had a _parents weekend off_. This was a whole new world that they had just tossed me into and left me to rot there. What I did not expect was the life that came out of it, a new family in a sort of way, people who were not afraid of me because they understood me.

S.H.I.E.L.D first tried to place me into a foster home with people who understood what I was and how they could take care of me. They were an overweight man who sat on the couch and ate potato chips every day and a slim woman with hair curlers that would stay in her hair till noon when breakfast was finally ready. Thankfully, soon enough S.H.I.E.L.D found more interest in me as I found more interest in them. I had been watching the news, knew the things that were being covered up – like my teacher going missing – and wanted to be one of those people that could help save the world with my gift. Director Fury was one of the first people that I met by the age of ten and welcomed me in with open arms. I was by far one of the youngest agents that they had ever had before, but then again most agents don't turn their foster mothers hair curlers into snakes because she refused to give her a Poptart. By the time that I could legally hunt in the wild I knew how to shoot a gun and make the shot count.

I was a student to some of the best in the league but two seemed to make an exception and watch and care over me. Natasha Romanova and Clint Barton became like the parents that I had never had before, people that I could ask the questions of life to and they would blush up at having to answer it, they made sure that if I had a broken nose or a minor concussion that I knew how to take care of it no matter where on the planet that they were, they were the people that I went to for anything. Even after my powers grew more and more, they were there for me and were not afraid that I was going to turn them into dolls. One time, I even heard Natasha tell Clint how proud she was of me and I think that I smiled for a month after that.

I learned how to stop bullets in mid-air and make them drop to the ground, I learned how to stab my hand with a knife and make someone else feel the pain of it, I learned that pain was something that was just in ones mind if your believed it hard enough, learned how to shoot an arrow without even looking in the direction it was going, and hit the target, I learned that people die... it's just something that was going to happen anyway, so why stop it? Natasha taught me how to become heartless when it was needed and how to flirt with boys when I turned fifteen, and I learned that I was kind of a natural at it. Clint showed me how to get over a broken heart and how easy it was to get back into the game of love. No matter where I was compared to them in the world, if I had a question about life, I knew that I could call them and they would answer if they could. So when they finally picked a new name for myself, I decided that I was going to combined my parents names together to make my own and to pay homage to them. Black Hawk. Since I do not have a real last name, that is what they always call me by. By the time that I was an adult I was on my own, going where Fury needed me to be and with his full trust. Most of the time I was in the crew with one Agent Phil Coulson.

But one week was different. Coulson was off for the week for unknown reasons and that meant that for the week his whole crew was as well. It seemed like a blessing, it was the first week I had had off where I had not been injured or dying since I had pretty much joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and I lived it to the fullest. I was stationed in a research facility just in case they needed me for emergencies. I got caught up on everything that was happening in the world and laughed at the things that the normal people thought to be _natural disasters_. How Tony Stark was the most amazing man on earth and all about New Mexico still trying to rebuild after _an earthquake _hit there a few months back. I turned off the television and started to blast my music as loud as I could, knowing how much it pissed of the agent who had a bunk on the other side of the thin walls. But to my surprise I did not hear the pounding on the walls, no screaming for me to stop, nothing really. But I did not allow for it to bother me, that is until I heard the alarms going off and instantly jumped from my bed and got suited up and ran from my room to where I had last seen Clint.

"What's going on? Someone talk to me!" I yelled into my walkie-talkie as I started to run even faster down the flights of stairs, slamming into people as I went.

"Amora? What are you still doing here?" The Director's voice chimed through.

"Taking a nap." I rolled my eyes as I felt the ground shake. "Leave that stuff here, _go_!" I screamed to someone as they tried to pick up the weapons that had fallen to the ground.

"Get out of here now, Black Hawk." Fury screamed into the receiver as I laughed and kept running.

"No offense Director, but you brought me here for a week in case there was an emergency. Well I think that this pretty much covers as a _huge _emergency if you ask me." I sighed as I finally made it to the center of everything to find the tesseract, a little blue box with the power of a thousand hydrogen bombs and more, was at the center of everything. "Well that's not good." I said as I looked from the cube to the Director.

"Not good at all." He said as he looked up and I smiled as I noticed that he was looking to Clint, who smiled just a bit as he scaled down a rope and landed only feet from us.

"Show off." I shook my head as I looked to the tesseract.

There was something about it, some form of power that just seemed so. . . familiar to me. As I took a step closer to take another look at it, I could feel my arm reaching out to place my hand onto the cube. It was almost like it was calling to me, telling me to come and take it from it's place. It sounded like it was _singing_ to me. Telling me that it was mine to take. . . calling me by a name that sounded so. . .so important. As reached out to grab it to touch it, it was almost like it was cheering me on. But that was when I was pulled back, away from it, Clint shaking me until I finally looked to him, and instantly started to shake my head as hard as I could.

"What just happened?!" Clint asked as I looked from him to Director Fury.

"It. . . it was calling to me." I said as I placed my hand onto my head.

"_Calling to you_?" Fury questioned with a doubtful look on his face.

"It was telling me to take it, that it was mine to have. Director it wanted me to take it and never bring it back here. I think. . . I think that it told me that it was not safe here." I whispered as I looked it once again as I could hear a scientist screaming behind us and Fury running in that general direction.

"We need to get you away from that thing. I have never heard of another people having that kind of experience with it." Clint said as he place his hand onto my shoulder firmly.

"Do you think that it's because we are both not from this planet?" I asked as I looked to it once again. "Maybe that's what's wrong with me. . . maybe I'm not even _human_." I shrugged.

"There is nothing wrong with you. . . we'll talk about this later. . . if we even survive this." Clint said with a smile coming to his face, always with such hope he was.

That's when it happened. The cube made a beam of light that caused both Clint and I to look that way and see it form into a wormhole large enough to fit a whole elephant thought it. All we could do was stare at it as it grew a bit more before shooting out. I had just enough time to make a shield around me, Clint, Fury, and the scientist that had been right beside of Fury when it happened. The rays from the blast knocked out more of the lights within the whole area. As I lowered my hands and allowed the protective bubble to pop around us I could see him kneeling where the wormhole had been.

He was something that seemed like they had come out of a dream, someone that I had known long ago and had simply placed into the back of my whole being. Just the look about him sent shivers up and down my spine as he smiled in my direction. But that is when he first saw me and something about that look caused him to stop dead in his tracks, only for a moment as he stood, keeping his focus on me. The way that he looked, the way that he kept his eyes on me only, made me feel like he was an old friend that I saw in the movies, the one that you would scream the name to and run into their arms as fast as you could and they would spin you in the air and it would be the perfect moment. I lightly smiled back to him and I could feel Clint take his hand off of my shoulder and place it onto his gun. He was nervous for the both of us.

"Sir, will you please put down the spear." Were the words that cause the dark haired man to look away from me and onto the Director. As he looked from him to his spear-like weapon was when another kind of smile came to his face, one that made my heart stop, and then he shot a beam of light, much like the one that he had come from, right at the director's heart.

I was able to shield the Director and Clint without even having to look at them and knew that Clint had tackled Fury to the ground. But I could not seem to move from my place as I just watched the man take down eight of my men without even laying a hand on any of them. I had never felt this way before, never had I been able to feel myself be scared for a moment. There he was, only feet in front of me, smiling still and looking to me as he placed his hand out for me to take it. I starred from him to the spear thing in his hand, I did not understand whatsoever. But something told me, from all of my fellow agents being down and being all alone with a psychotic maniac that I should do whatever it was that he wanted. So I lightly placed my hand into the strange man's hand. I was scared out of my mind, but did not allow it to show as he lightly placed his lips onto my hand.

"How long has it been since the last we have met?" He asked as he looked me in the eyes.

"I. . . I'm sorry, but I do not think that we have meet before. I think that I would remember someone who had a weapon like that in and kissed with such soft lips like those." I smiled sweetly as I tried to keep him calm.

"My, my, Odin really did what he said he was going to do and give you a fresh start someplace where we would never meet once again. I am truly surprised that he would do such a thing to you, my poor, sweet, girl. But I do like the body that you have chosen for yourself. It _suits_ you." The man as he took a step back, still holding my hand, and looked at my whole body and making me feel rather exposed.

"Thank you. . . I think." I said as he nodded lightly to me but as he did so he had to stop in his tracks because of the barrel of Clint's gun being right at the side of his head.

"Do you really think that is going to do anything to me?" The man asked with a smile as he slammed my hands away and swung at Clint, bringing his arm down to the ground. "You have heart." He said as he placed the spear right to Clint's heart.

"_Clint_!" I cried out as I watched almost in horror as Clint's eyes went from their normal color, to black, to a bright blue, and then placed his gun back into his holster and stood there like a little puppet. "Clint? Hawkeye? Agent Barton?" I cried out as I ran to him as the man walked into the other direction. "_Dad_?" I whispered as I shook him as hard as I could.

"So this is who you have chosen as your father figure? Well I always knew that you had the better choice of the two of us." The man muttered from behind me.

"Common, common, work for me dammit." I whispered as I placed both of my hands onto his head and tried as hard as I could to break whatever this man had placed onto him. "Give him back to me, now." I hissed as I spun around and looked the man dead in the eyes.

"Now that is the spirit that I remember in you." He smiled as I placed my hands before me. "But what do you think that you can do? You do not remember most of anything that you were taught, not a single thing that you learned and slaved so many hours to find out about, just little pieces of magic that come to you between now and then."

"How do you know who I am?" I questioned, though it almost sounded like a beg that made the man snicker.

"Because, my dear girl, we are gods among mortals." He smiled as he looked around us.

"Liar!" I screamed as flung my hands towards him and tired to turn him into a bunny in which he just deflected it by throwing his hand from his waist to beyond his head.

"_Really_?" He snickered as he looked behind him to find that one of the agents had turned into a little white rabbit.

"It's the first thing that I could think of. You try coming up with creative stuff on the spot and see how you like it." I rolled my eyes.

"Please don't." The man said as I looked in the direction that he was now looking to find that Fury was trying to leave with the cube. "I still need that."

"This does not have to get any messier than it already has." Fury said without even turning to us. He was about to leave me here, with this maniac.

"Of course it does. I have come too far for anything else. I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose." He said with pride within in.

"_Loki_." I whispered as I looked at him.

"Loki, brother of Thor." One of the scientists stated as he stood, this seemed to piss of this _Loki_.

"I'd shut the hell up about the whole brother thing if I were you." I muttered as I kept my eyes only on Loki. "_Thor_. . ." I whispered lightly.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury stated from his place in front of where Loki had been standing only moments before.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki stated with a smile coming to his face, I tired to hide mine as well.

"_Clever_." I muttered and could feel his glare come upon me for only a moment.

"Are you planning to step on us?" Fury questioned.

"_Duh_. _I think he already kind of has_." I whispered so quietly that only the strange man heard it and snicked for only a moment.

"I come with glad tidings. Of a world made free." The man said as he moved around the group of us.

"Freed of what?" Fury asked, I nodded to him, knowing what he was finally doing. Stalling. He was going to make sure that this man never left this basement. Taking our lives with him.

"Free of freedom. Freedom is life's greatest lie. Once you accept that in your heart." He said as he placed the spear onto the scientists heart. "You will truly know peace." The mans eyes starting to do the same thing that Clint's had

"Yeah, I kind of think that you mean the other thing." Fury stated with only a hint of sarcasm splashed within it.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place it about to blow and drop a hundred feet of stone on us." Clint said as I shot my heard around and looked to him.

"Like the great Pharaohs of old."

"Clint what the fuck is wrong with you?" I begged as I tired to move towards him but found Loki's arm wrapped around mine, keeping me back.

"He's right Sir, we have about two minutes before this thing goes critical." The scientist stated as he looked towards Loki as if he had all the answers.

"Well then." Loki said as he looked to Clint, who instantly took out his gun and shot it at the director, Loki keeping my hands down so I could not block it. "Until we meet again. _Amora._" He whispered as his lips collided with mine.

"How did you. . .?" I asked but I could feel myself becoming weak. As he started to walk away I looked to Clint, who simply walked around my body to pick up the case in which had the tesseract within it. My eyes started to become heavy as I crawled over to the Director who was already on his feet and pulled me up. "You sure know how to take a bullet." I smiled as he pulled me into his arms and started to run for it.

"Barton has gone rouge, again Barton has gone rouge. The tesseract is with him. Get it back at any cost." Fury stated as he started to run up flight upon flight of stairs.

"Do not let them kill him. I don't think I would allow this place, or any place with S.H.I.E.L.D's name on it to remain standing if you were the reason why Clint died." I muttered and my head bobbled around.

"They will only if they need to." He smiled to me lightly as he kicked the door open and ran for the nearest helicopter, throwing my body onto a seat and then jumping in as well.

"Well that was an adventure." I smiled as Fury placed his hand onto my head.

"It has only just begun." The director said with a stern tone as he looked out the door and started to talking into his walkie-talkie once again, but I was too far gone to hear a word that he was saying. All I could see were those eyes starring at me as I fell out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to find that I was in an infirmary, machines were beeping and I tried to tell how long I had been out but by the IV drip that was attached to my arm, I would have to guess that it had been awhile. I could hear from all around that people were rushing in. Someone must have noticed the first time that my eyes had opened. I tired to shut them tightly and try to make it seem like I was still under to get as much info as the medical techs knew about what had happened since I had been under. I did not have the time nor the patience to lay in a bed and to have someone tell me that I had been poisoned or put under some form of a spell or anything like that, not while Clint was still out there under the control of a maniac. As I rose from my hospital bed, I simply smiled as I saw that they had undressed me and put me into a hospital gown and didn't even bother to tie it up in the back.

"What are you doing? You haven't been cleared to leave just yet, you haven't even been cleared to _get out of bed_!" I swung around as someone grabbed onto my arm as I placed my hand onto his cheek and glared at him.

"Listen, I do not have the time for this right now. So you are going to clear me of all medical things. I mean all that happened to me was I got a little over excited with all of my magic and fainted from it, got a little woozy that's all." I smiled as the man nodded and started to walk away. "I cannot believe that just worked." I muttered as a nurse came around the corner, dazed and slightly confused, and handed me my clothing with a weary look.

"Are you sure that you are feeling alright, Agent Black Hawk?" She asked as she helped me slip back into the uniform.

"Five by five." I smiled to her as I started to lace my boots back up. "Oh, but one little thing, where did Fury bring me?"

"The Helicarrier, Ma'am." I smiled as she said those words.

"Of course he did, and where would he be right now?" I jumped to my feet and instantly placed my hand on the wall to balance me out.

"Where else would he be at this time?" The young girl said as I nodded to her and started to walk out. "You have been out for almost a day now, do you really think that you should just be up and out of here within minutes of waking?"

"Don't you think that I have had worse than having a little accident like _that _in my lifetime? I think that I can bounce back from this if I can be up and walking within minutes of getting _shot _before." I hissed at her as I walked away and tunneled through the stairways and levels of what was right now a ship in the water.

Everyone seemed to be running around, trying to find what could only be Loki and Clint. People pretty much had his face plastered all around the brig. I kept looking at all of the different pictures that they had gotten of him from, what I had been told, happened two nights ago. There were only two people who did not keep on going on with their search for Loki as I entered the room. Agent Hill and Fury. I smiled lightly to them as I noted that my hair must have looked like a mess and that I hadn't even taken the time to wash the blood that had been splattered on my face from the day before. . . lazy doctors couldn't even have taken the two minutes to wash it off, I guess that is what you get for having techs on duty. As I stood in front of two of the most important people in the whole agency, they looked to me with worry and concern.

"Ready to report for duty, Sir." I stated as I squared up my shoulders and starred at him with no emotions on my face like a good soldier should.

"I think that it's time for you to sit one out, Tiger." Coulson said as he slapped my shoulder lightly as he came from behind to meet with the group of leaders.

"You know that I cannot do that, Sir. This is something that started while I was on duty and will end while _I _am on duty. This freak thinks that he can come in here, take what he wants, and then just leave with it like a toddler with a toy. I want to prove to him and to anyone else that is out there that he is wrong." I did not even look to the agent as I spoke at him.

"You have too much of an involvement going on right now, you shouldn't even be in here." Coulson stated.

"I bet that you didn't say that when you called in Romanova. Don't act like you didn't because even _I _know better than that." I smirked as Coulson looked from me to the director. "I have to see this one through, then send me away on a three month vacation for all that I care, but for now I need to stay on this one Director, not just for me, but for Agent Barton. I need to make sure that he is alright and. . . that freak _Loki _seems to know me, he knew my _name_ for gods sake, he may know more about me than I do and I just may be able to make an agreement with him because he seems to know me." I lightly shrugged as Fury looked to Hill.

"What do you think about this?" He asked as the woman looked to me with a stern look on her face.

"Seeing that not more than twenty minutes ago, she was in a coma and we didn't know how long she was going to be out for and now she's up and fighting. Her case proves that she is dedicated. She has always shown that she's strong willed and stubborn when she has her mind set on something. I don't think that we have much of a choice on this one." The agent stated as I nodded lightly. "Besides she may be able to get us more details on this man than we can get without her."

"You find him and I can make sure that he gets back here in one. . . maybe two pieces if he fights." I nodded as I kept from smiling and jumping for joy.

"Just make sure that his tongue is still attached to his mouth and that will be fine, Agent Hawk." Fury stated and I nodded lightly.

"Where should I start?" I questioned as he smiled to Couslon.

"You are going to head off with Agent Coulson to retrieve someone for us." The director stated as I looked from him to Coulson.

"And who would that happen to be?" I asked as I was almost worried that they were just going to have me be a taxi driver for special people this whole mission.

"Stark." Coulson smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and took me out of the room. "Because we both know how well you two worked the last time that you got together for a night."

"It was a one night engagement. I was told to get the information at all costs and I did what Romanova could not do." I sighed.

It was for one night only, we had a few drinks at a local bar that Stark loved to go to before him and Pepper started to acutally date and well. . . I had my way with him the whole night. I got the informaion that S.H.I.E.L.D needed from him within the hour of being at his house and the rest of the night, well that was just for the fun of it and being able to say that I was one of the many girls that got to see the inside of Tony Starks bedroom before he finally settled down with a lucky lady. After that night I didn't go back. I didn't tell him that I was an agent just like Natasha was. I just vanished into the night before he even awoke. From what I heard he tried to find where I was because he wanted to see me again, but knowing my luck and because Natasha likes to lie when she really doesn't know what happened, I just left an earring behind or something minor that not even Tony Stark would care enough to give back.

Breaking into Stark Tower was acutally harder than you would expect it to be. We waited and watched as the man of iron landed a hundred feet above us. We had some of the best back at headquarters hack into his system and allow us entrance when Stark refused to see us. I could almost hear him making snide remarks to Coulson as I broke the elevator fingerprinting button and allowed Coulson to be the first to enter it. I kept my eyes straight on the pannel that controled pretty much everything in the whole building and when I finally had enough I slammed my fist onto it and made a magic fingerprint that granted us entry instantly. I smiled as Coulson walked right out of the elevator and straight into what seemed like it was going to be a pretty good night for both Stark and Pepper, and then we had to show up and ruin the whole thing. Oh well.

"Security breach." Tony stated as Coulson existed the elvator.

"Mr. Stark."

" Phil!" Pepper said with exicement as she started towards him. "Come in!"

"No, his name is agent!" Tony stated.

"This is urgent, Mr. Stark." Coulson stated as I stepped out of the elevator and Tony's mouth almost instantly dropped.

"You!" Tony stated, pointing a finger to me.

"Ivanna! What a pleasure to see you once again!" Pepper stated as she came over and gave me a light hug.

"Ivanna? Now I _know _that is not the name that you used with me." Tony stated as he looked to Coulson, still in astonishment.

"Mr. Stark, meet Amora," Coulson said with a small smile on his face.

"I should have known that she would have been one of yours." Tony muttered as he shook his head.

"We need you to look at this." Coulson stated as he tired to hand Tony the tablet with everything we had about the Avengers on it.

"Sorry. . . I don't like being handed things." Tony stated and almost simultaneously Pepper and myself both rolled our eyes.

"But I do, so here, you take this," She stated as she gave Couslon her drink, "I'll take that from you," Pepper took the tablet from Coulson and pretty much dropped it into Tony's hands, "And I'll take that from you." She said as she took Tony's drink from him.

"So what? Am I some sort of consultant now?" Tony asked as he looked to the tablet and started to walk away with it.

"Not even in my worst nightmares." I muttered.

"No, Mr. Stark, we need you to look over these people, analyze them, tell us everything that you can about them." Coulson said dryly, he really did not like Stark _much_.

"Ms. Potts, can you come here." Tony said to Pepper as she started to walk over to her new love.

"I think that I will be taking them from you." I stated as I took the glass from Coulson and started to sip from it and Coulson gave me a weary look. "What? After the last few days I think that I can have one glass. Besides do you know how expensive this stuff is?!"

"What is happened in the last few days?" Pepper asked as I smiled to her.

" Classified, meaning that you will hear about it within two minutes of us leaving. Sooner if Coulson has his way." I smiled as I nudged him lightly.

"Did an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D just smile?!" Tony stated as he gave a genuine impressed and surprised look.

"We have been known to do it from time to time." I smiled as I took another sip from my glass.

"How old are you anyway, or do I really wanna know the answer to that?" Tony asked as he looked me up and down once again.

"Worried, Mr. Stark?" I smiled with a wink.

"Well now I am." Tony stated as his eyes widened as he spun back around to his work and widened it throughout the room.

"What are we looking at?" Pepper asked as she looked at all of the different people around the room.

"The hero's of the world. A Norse god, a solider frozen in time, a scientist who mixed with some gamma rays, and three agents of S.H.I.E.L.D that have proven themselves _very _useful." Coulson stated as I slowly walked over and could see some of my best missions plastered around the room.

"Oh. My. God. They were thinking about making _me _a Avenger." I whispered to myself as I looked around and smiled as I saw myself focused using my magic.

"So what's _she _really?" Tony asked as he looked to me once again.

"I have been asking myself that for nineteen years now." I muttered as I smiled to him lightly. "Don't worry, I was of age."

"We want you to find as much information about him as you possibly can." Coulson stated as he pointed to one of the better pictures we had of Loki. "We believe that he is Loki, the bother of the god, Thor. We do not know why he has come to his planet or what he is planning to do. But two nights ago he stole that from us. The Tesseract." Coulson stated as he pointed to another pictures, I felt like he was giving a speech that I had already heard a thousand times before.

"One of the most powerful objects on the planet and now it is in the hands of a maniac. He also has mind control over some of our best agents." I stated as I crossed my arms. "You find where he is, they'll probably force you to become an Avenger."

"I'd like to see anyone try and force anything onto Tony." Pepper said with a smile as she looked at me once again. "And I thought that you were just an intern with a passion for peace."

"With peace in the world it would be a much better place. But peace is something that S.H.I.E.L.D knows that there never will be, Miss Potts. Aliens are a constant threat to our planet. It's just that they're usually not gods." I smiled as I started to walk out. "I hope that we didn't fully ruin your night, Miss Potts."

"When you find out anything about him, let us know, Mr. Stark." Coulson stated as he started to exit beside me.

"Oh to you need someone to print you out?" Pepper questioned.

"No, I think that we got it." I smiled as I showed her my hand, how it turned green and then turned into her own left hand. "It is how we got in the first time." I winked as the elevator closed.

"Why did you have to scare her?" Coulson asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Why did you have to show the both of them that I am some kind of _freak_?" I hissed back.

"That was not my choice." Coulson said with a smile on his face as the doors opened and we exited the building without even glancing back up at the newly lighted Stark Tower.

* * *

When we got back to the Helicarrier, she was standing there, just starring off into the distance, waiting. She knew that we would be flying in soon, that I would be arriving back from my trip of seeing Stark and she wanted to be there. She always wanted to be there after I got back from a mission, no matter how big or small, just to check and make sure that I still had all of my limbs in their proper places. She had gotten a new haircut since the last time that we had met. It was cut so that it didn't even touch her shoulders. She always liked it short because it didn't get in the way as much as her beautiful long hair did. When she saw the plane land and me running towards her, she broke from her normal stone cold look, smiling as wide as she could she opened her arms up as wide as she could and allowed me to burrow myself into her as I nearly knocked to two of us over, her scent washing over me.

"Are you alright, little one? I know that he touched you, I know everything that happened with this Loki. Did he hurt you in any form asides from somehow managing to knocking you out cold?" She questioned in Russian, it was what we normally spoke when we did not want anyone else listening into us.

"No, but he. . . he knew me. Knew my name and spoke to me as if we had known one another since we were born. When he looked at me, it was like all of the anger and fear washed from his face, like I looked like an angel or something." I stated as I could feel the chills coming over me once again. I was still trying to figure out that moment in time.

"What actually happened to Clint? They're saying that he went _rouge._" She said with a look of concern coming to her face mixed with fear.

"He was almost taken over by Loki's power, he has control over them that can make them kill with a simple word or phrase. I would not say that he has gone rouge, but he's definitely gone off the deep end. He shot the Director and allowed some monster to leave the area with the Tesseract." I shook my head as I looked back to Natasha. "My magic could not even break the bond between him and Loki, I failed him."

"We will get him back." Natasha whispered as she kissed my head lightly.

"Girls, why don't you go and show Doctor Banner and Rogers to their rooms. You don't want Earths greatest hero's dying before they even make it to the destination, do you?" Coulson said with a smile as he looked over to Steve, the agent was obsessed with his childhood hero.

"I have always wanted to meet the Hulk and your idol, Coulson." I stated as I straightened myself out and started to walk over to the two who looked like they were completely out of their elements.


	3. Chapter 3

As Natasha went over to speak with the boys, I had started to go over with her but was stopped dead in my tracks as something happened. One minute I was looking around and could see the water all around, the planes being locked down so that they would not go flying off when we left the water, and then the next, I was someplace else. It first started with just my sight going out, I could see hear Natasha walking and the Director asking why I was not going over with her, and then the next I felt as if I was completely gone from the plane I was just not there anymore. I closed my eyes as tightly as I could and clenched my fists together, hoping that I would be able to work some of my magic and get everything back to where it had been before as I could feel my heart accelerating as I opened them and saw that Clint was in front of me.

" Clint!" I screamed as I stretched my arm out got him to grab a hold of, but he looked right through me. " Clint common, I need to get you out of here, we need to leave this place." I screamed as he did not even notice that I was calling his name

" It has shown me my next target." Clint smiled as I turned to see that Loki was standing behind me.

" _Target_?" I asked as I looked back to the man as he pulled out his bow. " No, Clint you are done with that life. You said that you were never going to kill an innocent life again. No, you know that Natasha will never allow it, _I _will never allow it. You will never be able to forgive yourself if you go through with this, you and I both know it." I shook my head as I finally started to look around, knowing that the man could not hear a word that I said to him.

" What do you need?" Loki said with a smile as it seemed like he looked at _me _for a moment.

" You to not be a creep." I muttered as I looked all over the place for even the slightest sign of where Clint was.

" A distraction, and an eyeball." Clint said as I looked from him and could see the scientist that had been there when Loki took over was working on something from behind.

" What are you trying to make, Asguardian?" I muttered as I started to make my walk over to the scientist. But I could not tell anything from what it was saying. " Where are you taken them to?" I asked as I looked around for some information and turned as I found that Loki was actually starring at me now.

" You know that it not lady like to listen in to other peoples conversations when you are not welcome, my dear." Loki smiled as he lightly spoke to me, no one else noticing.

" Well I have never been known to be lady like, ask anyone. Besides, I doubt that I am not welcome here or you would not have allowed me in. . . or called me here for that matter." I shrugged as I kept my eyes moving around the room.

" You really remember nothing of the past, do you?" He smiled as he gently placed his hand onto my face which I instantly tried to shrug away from.

" Nothing to do with a god from another planet who thinks that he rules anywhere he goes. Nor his brother who seems to think that he can take over electricity. Even with all of the training that I have gone through, I think I would remember that." He smiled as he lightly moved his fingers through my hair.

" I will have to tell you all about your real past. How much you grew on both my brother and I. You were loved by the two of us and by most in Asduard, you were a princess who could never be. But then again, we nearly ruled together and I now plan to make sure that you are a rightful queen once again." He whispered as I smiled lightly, allowing my cheeks to go a bit red. " You still have that beautiful smile that I have always remembered on you, even in this new body, you still have that to your advantage."

" Queen has a ring to it." I said, almost breathlessly, as I finally found what I was looking for, they were heading to Germany. " But then again so does Agent. Why don't you let these two go, stop in to your local S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters and you can tell me all about the life that I have no idea about and I will be thrilled to listen to everything that you have to say before sticking you right in the middle of a magic proof, padded cell for the rest of your life. I promise that I will stop by every now and then to hear your newest story about me being a queen and you being the rightful king." I smiled lightly as he backed away.

" I was a rightful king!" Loki screamed but no one seemed to notice.

" You are insane, that is what you are." Loki came so close to having his hand slap my face that I could feel the wind that was coming from all around his hand. " You do not have the guts to slap a woman?"  
" Not just _any _woman." Loki calmed himself as he lightly touched my face. " Just you, my dear Aroma." As he said those words I could feel my world changing around me once again and could feel it shift back to where it had been before and could feel my body drop to the ground.

" Well doesn't that just make me so special." I said under my breath as he lightly picked my chin so that I was looking up at him.

" More than you will most likely ever understand." Loki whispered as he gave my forehead the lightest kiss.

" Aroma!" Natasha screamed as she ran to my side as I lightly placed my hand onto my head and shook it a bit. " What happened?"

" Conference call with a freak that does not know how to use a simple phone." I said as I felt someone pick me up and hold me into his nice, strong arms.

" Do they really have telephones that are now planted into your brains?" Captains Rogers said as I smiled to him.  
" No, but Aroma has some pretty odd powers that have proven to be useful in the past." Natasha said as she lightly placed her hand over my head, which I instantly winced at the pain.

" I'm pretty much your twenty-first century witch as I have been told before." I smiled as this made both Rogers and Banner give me a funny look.

" A real witch, well that isn't something that you see everyday."Banner said as he looked over Natasha's shoulder to me.

" You should have never left the infirmary yesterday, you are not ready for this." Natasha whispered as she moved the hair out of my face.

" I am fine, Nat. I just need to take an ice cold shower and steal your little black dress." I said through my teeth as I could hear that the plane was about the lift from the water.

" Like I said before boys, we should most likely get inside." Natasha stated as she lead the way into the Helicarrier.

" I can walk for myself, that is, if you do not want to hold a damsel in distress anymore." I smiled as Rogers just smiled and shook his head lightly.

" Do not put her down until we are inside. The last thing that I need is for her to fall off of this because she has another meeting with someone in her head." Natasha stated as I rolled my eyes.

" This just started to happen since the last time that we met up, honestly, this freak has like hacked into my head and just sends me little messages when he pleases." I sighed as I finally felt a breath of cool air as we made it inside and could feel the air conditioner had been turned on. " I think that you can let me go here unless you really wanna bring me to the showers."

" Let her go now, Cap." Natasha demanded as Rogers lightly placed me onto the ground.

" Are you sure that you are alright, Ma'am?" Rogers asked as I slowly moved my hair out of my face.

" I have been through a lot worse before, some freak who thinks that he knows me and is trying to play a mental game with me is something that I think I can deal with." I said as I started to make my way towards the bottom level of the Helicarrier where the shower areas were.

I smiled as I pulled off all of my clothing and noticed that my small, green iPod fell out and as I turned it on I found that it was still on one of my favorite songs. I stuck it into one of the ports for it to not only charge in but to also play music while you shower. I have no idea why in all of the places on this carrier that they would allow us to listen to music in the shower, but I took advantage of it whenever I could. One of my most favorite songs came on, an old song by the Partridge Family. I nearly screamed out the words as I started to scrub my body of all of the dirt and grime from the past few days and made sure that I would look my most acceptable for the event that I was now going to be attending. I did not care how cold the water was, it felt amazing to feel everything that had happened in the last few days washing from my body. Making sure that my hair was not in a ball of knots and even shaving my legs as I could hear the door open from behind and did not even try and cover my body as the figure came in.

" I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of?" I kept on singing as I could hear her snickering as she moved towards the mirror area.

" I do not think that there will come a time where you will not like this song." Natasha muttered as I turned the cold water off and pulled a towel around my hair to make sure that it would dry quickly.

" It was the song that Clint would sing me to sleep a night those first few months here a S.H.I.E.L.D. I was afraid and he could see it." I said as I looked over and noticed that she has brought a dark green dress instead.

Clint could more than see that I was afraid, he was one of the first and only people to ever see my cry. I did not have a real place where they were keeping me because of how long I was, I would wonder around the halls until someone would come and tell me that I was not supposed to be there and then two hours later they would have to tell it to me once again. I felt useless and really, honestly, I just wanted to go back home to the person that I had thought to be my mother. So one day Clint had found me running through the halls playing with one of the little toys that someone had brought back for me from China when I had been stopped by another agent who proceeded to scream at me and take the toy away. I thought about turning him into a frog but thought against it. Instead I just ran from him, tears already falling from my eyes as I bumped into Clint who had been walking the other way, and ran straight to my bunk and tried to barricade the door behind me.

Within minutes he was standing there, at my barricaded door, asking if he could come in because he had my toy and he wanted to talk. We sat there and played through most of the day, I did not have the training back then to know that he should have gotten into so much trouble because instead of going to do what he normally was supposed to do through the day he instead just sat around and played with a little girl because she was upset. We played through dinnertime and right after that I had always proclaimed to be my bedtime because of how early they awoke me in the morning As he tucked me into bed and placed my reclaimed toy beside of me, he turned on the clock radio that was beside of my bed to find that song to be playing. He sang along with it, making me laugh and giggle as we both knew that he did not have the best voice on earth, before he said goodnight to me. This continued for about two weeks before he was shipped someplace else and when eh came back, it started all over again.

" Sorry, my black one is kind of dirty and I do not think that it will fit for what you are going to tonight. So, where he is going?" Natasha asked as she pulled out a makeup bag and instantly went to working on my face.

" You know that I cannot tell you because you will have to tell Fury and then the whole thing will be messed to hell. He showed it to me whether he knows it or not. He wanted me to see it and I know this. He needs a distraction to get something. Loki is planning on it and I have to stop him before you guys do." I shook my head as Natasha sighed.

" What shade?" She asked as I smiled to her, she already knew the color I was going to chose before I even had to say it.

" A little light than the dress for the eyes and blood for the lips." I smiled as she started to go into working on the eyes as I allowed my hair to fall out from the towel and could feel the blonde curls falling around my head. " I think that you chose the right one, it will honor our guest of honor so well."

" Lucky boy." Natasha said with a smirk, she knew that I had my ways when I had a tight dress on that showed ever curve of my body in just the right way.

" Oh no. He will not even think himself a god when I am done with him." I mumbled between Natasha lightly brushing bits of lipstick onto my lips.

* * *

I made it there with a little less than an hour before the event was supposed to start and smiled as I walked around the groups of people and straight to the back where all of the little workers were running around and trying to get everything in order before the event began. I followed my ears and found who I had been looking for all along, a girl who looked like me with her hair pulled up into a tight bun, she was practicing playing her violin and did not even look up to me when I entered the door, slowly shutting the door behind me as I did so. The girl did not stop, did not look up, she kept her complete focus on the work that was in front of her. She was in love with her music and this was her big break into music and stardom for her. As I lightly placed my hair onto her forehead she slowly dropped her arms to her sides and rose from the chair that she had been sitting in. The beautiful girl looked like she was in her early to mid-twenties and I knew that I would be able to pass for her, besides the fact that I was wearing a different colored dress and had put on my make-up in less than a minute flat, but I mean hopefully no one would even notice.

" You are taking a break for the night. You have a hotel room ten blocks away from here on the fourteenth floor, room one thousand four hundred and five." I said as she just kept her eyes locked onto mine.

" I do have a room there, how silly of me to get a motel room for the night." She giggled a bit as she placed her other hand up to her mouth to cover it.

" I will be needing your violin to play tonight because I am your replacement because you are not feeling very well. It's nothing to be worried about though, you are just feeling a bit peckish and you think that you may faint because of the heat in here is all. Most likely just nerves. You are going to go back to your hotel room and get a full nights sleep. When you awake in the morning you will remember nothing of what I have told you besides of your hotel room." I smiled as she nodded and handed her pride and joy over to me. " I will make sure that this is right here on your mirror tomorrow when you return to find it."

" Thank you miss, I really think that I must be going now though, I am not feeling too well." I nodded as she left the room in a hurry and I practiced my skills at the violin that I had not played in years and noticed that it was just like riding a bike- or what I have been told that riding a bike was like.

" Nothing to it." I smiled as there was a banging on my door.

" It's time to shine! Common Sarah, the guests are starting to show and they are simply speaking to one another, the silence is almost deafening!" Someone screamed as I exited the room and could feel my heart drop as I looked around to see how many people he was really talking about, it looked like hundred were here.

" Of course he would people this place to make the distraction in, look at all that he can claim to rule over." I muttered.

" Why did you change?" The man asked as he looked me over again.

" Some waiter covered me in an unknown substance, thankfully I always kept another dress on me." I muttered as we started to walk out and take out places in a semicircle of four where I was in the middle because I was one of the leads.

" Let's get this over with." I muttered as I looked around and could not see that Loki was here yet, no, he had to make a grand entrance. What I did not know then was how much of an entrance he planned on making. Or that there were more Avengers that were going to show up very shortly.

* * *

_So what do you guys think?_

_You all are so quite out there!_

_Hello? _


	4. Chapter 4

It was a calming moment, to just be able to relax into a character and be able to have a moment of peace. I mean I knew that I was the only one in the world who knew where a maniac's next hunting ground would be or that the person that he needed a giving a speech at that moment, but I mean even that was pretty relaxing compared to what I am used to. I kept an eye on the man as he was speaking, hearing each and every time that he messed up or started to say um, but I also kept looking around to see if somewhere within the crowd which he never was. I took in a deep breath as I looked around and could hear from a distance the sounds of bodies falling as I kept playing. I had to keep my cover until he was close enough for me to do something, anything. Something about watching that man walking down the staircase and his eyes met with mine as I small smirk came to his face as he saw me and I knew I was busted from that moment.

I slowly placed the violin down on the chair that had not yet been used, as the other members from all around looked to me and glared as I slowly started to move towards the man that was supposed to be the center of attention for the night. Blocking the path that Loki would have to take to get to him. I kept my eyes locked on Loki, his smile never seemed to cease as he moved in closer and closer to me. As I slowly moved in towards him I lightly touched his wrist and noticed that it went right through it and as I turned around I could instantly hear the sounds of screaming coming from around as Loki through the man onto the main piece of art that was in the building and started to extract his eye. I instantly knew that Loki had gotten what he wanted, and that S.H.I.E.L.D was going to be on their way by now.

" Everyone out!" I screamed as loud as I could, the man was a goner, but other others were not. As they all evacuated the room I slammed the doors shut as Loki glared to me. " So we meet again."

" You really think that that is my only way out?" Loki smiled as he placed his spear out in front of him.

" Your only way out where you have an audience. That is what you really want, is it not?" I asked as I leaned back on the door. " You want people to remember your name, to know that you are the one that is going to take over the world before you even do it. You want people to know that you can rule without having the blood line for it because that is truly what happened to you, you were supposed to be king because you thought that you were blood to the people that called your family. The people that you thought loved and cared for your, but there were not, were they Loki. You are not an Asgardian, not really, you thought that you were all along because the great Odin told you it was so, but really all in all you were just another toy for him to play with, was that what I was to him as well? Something that when he did not need me anymore he just vanished me from Asgard? Or were you lying about that too, since you are also the god of lies."

" When did you read up about all that?" Loki hissed as he moved up closed to me.

" Surprisingly, your myths have been around since before the 13th century. I just had to read up about it. . . about three hours ago." I smiled as he moved in close to my body, he slammed his hands against the door.

" Let me out of here now, Aroma, and I will tell you all about your past life." He whispered into my ear.

" How do I even know if this is the real your or not? The last one I tried it wasn't." I asked as he gripped onto my wrist.

" Does this seem real to you? Or shall I break it?" He hissed as he looked to me.

" So much for never hurting me. I knew that you were full of bullshit just like all of the other men on this planet. Lying sacks of shit and horrible in the sack." I muttered as Loli's smile came back to his face.

" I think that it is time, have you noticed how quite it is out there my dear? Time seems to stop when I am with you." He smiled as he drew me in closer and without even blinking we were outside.

There were people all around us, scared looks on their faces and they were all be mid-strides away from the closed door in from behind us. As Loki moved in front of me I looked all around and tried to find a way to start them back up from their frozen moment in time. I waved my hand around in front of someone as if that was going to do anything as Loki smiled to me and gave a look like a parent would to a small child.

" You really think that was going to work out?" Loki smiled as I turned back around to see that he was not in the normal attire that he normally was.

" You should keep that look, Rudolph the blue face god, you look kind of cute that was." I smiled as he turned a bit red as he unpaused time and someone came slamming into me and sending me straight to the ground.

As I looked around I could hear people screaming even more and could hear the sound of glass hitting the ground and when I rose I could see why. Loki had cloned himself about five times and all around the crowd he had penned him all into one tight little area. I knew that I was not supposed to use my magic in public, it was one of those S.H.I.E.L.D rules that I was not supposed to break unless for an absolute emergency, I would say that this was one of those times. I hid in the middle of the group as Loki started to give a speech about how they were all meant to be ruled, thinking that I was most likely still on the ground, knocked unconscious. But of course when of the older gentlemen in the crowd had to keep his pride as everyone else knelt he stood up and refused to kneel to a man like him.

I wanted to beg to him to just let it go, that soon enough it would all be over with and that he would be able to go back to his own life, but of course I could not to do that. I could also not allow for one man, no matter who it was, to cost the lives of everyone else within the crowd. I kept making my way around the group, going around the edges as I tired to figure out if the one that was talking was really the real Loki or not. But as I kept looking I could notice that all the others had a small glitch to them, when they would look from left to right, smiling or glaring, they would flicker but only for a moment and it would seem like nothing for someone who was scared out of their minds. I knew that I had to do something, I knew which was was the real one and which one was the fake. I also could hear that help was coming.

" Look to your elder people." Loki demanded as he pointed the spear to the older man, who stood his grounds.

" No!" I screamed as I placed a bubble around the man just as Rogers jumped to the ground and shieled both of them from the blow.

" You know, the last time that I was in Germany, there was a man standing before everyone, thinking he was above all of them, and we did not get along too well."

" The soldier." Loki muttered with a smile as I closed my eyes and could feel my hands coming alive to electricity and as I opened them I shot the electrical force at each and every one of the Loki's as they all glitched out before disappearing. " The man out of time."

" I'm not the one of out of time." Rogers said as he he did I could see a small carrier come into view and smiled, of course it would be Natasha coming to save the day.

" Everyone run!" I screamed as people instantly jumped to their feet and ran from the area.

" Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha's voice came through and I shook my head.

" Wrong move Nat, wrong move." I muttered as Loki shot some of the blue light right towards the carrier which Natasha instantly dodged.

Rogers insanity flung his shield towards Loki, hitting the god in the head and doing nothing more than to cause him to look back towards Rogers, before it went right back into the captains hands before he ran right up to Loki and hit him in the face. Loki retaliated by simply hitting Rogers with the butt of the spear and sending him flying towards the ground. Loki instantly turned and came towards me, I smiled and braced myself for impact but before Loki could make move than two strides towards me Rogers was right back into fighting mode. It was funny watching Rogers hit a god in the face and thing that it would have very much of any affect on him. When Rogers got knocked down for the second time I took the advantage to run towards Loki as fast as I could, slide under him and kicked him in the groin.

" That's for being a little bitch." I hissed as I placed my palm out in front of me and blew a pink smoke coming from my palm, into the face of the gods hurt face and smiled. " And that is for that time that you drugged me."

As Loki stumbled to his feet I was thrilled to know that my magic even worked on the greats. It was something that we had been working on for awhile, a potent knock out drug that if given the right amount would make it easier to transport a person from place to place without their knowledge and when they awoke they would give us any information that we needed for them. It was kind of like the truth serum that they had been working on in the labs for years now, but it only took me about a day and an half of thinking about it to get it into full use. Though at first it mostly put people into temporary comas and then they would be telling the truth for most of their lives, I quickly learned that dosage was the key to everything. Loki stumbled around, trying to get a hold of his spear as I kicked him dead square in the noise, sending his hear flying back before kicking his spear straight to Rogers. That's when the AC/DC music started to play and both Loki and Rogers looked up into panic because neither of them knew of the technology from the times or what AC/DC even was.

" I think you missed out on most of the party there, Tony." I smiled with a wink as I cuffed Loki's wrist to mine.

" You really think that is a good idea, Ma'am?" Rogers asked as he looked from me to Loki.

" Dearmor yourself, _Loki_." Tony stated as his suit pulled out all of the weapons that he had and aimed them all towards Loki.

" And take the girl out with me?" Loki smiled sickly as he looked towards me, but then all of his armor vanished from his body, leaving him in what I was used to seeing him in.

" You would be surprised what Tony is willing to do to get what he wants." I whispered as I blew a little more of the pink smoke into his face. " Now shut the hell up and go to sleep by now you should already be unconscious. The amount I have given you is enough to kill a small family."

" Mr. Stark." Rogers said to the other man.

" Captain." Tony replied with as I started to drag Loki towards the carrier.

" He is like a toddler, honestly." I muttered as I could hear Tony burst out laughing as he watched me drag the god along the cement.

Eventually we all got loaded onto the carrier where I was forced to sit next to Loki, who was still pretty conscious even after giving him a dosage that would knock out a small village, and were in the air. Tony and Rogers were speaking to one another in the back about, from what I could hear, about it being off that Loki would just give in like that and even I was a little concerned about how easy it was. Although my magic made him a little wobbly and made it so that he could not stand up straight for too long, it did no more than that. Loki could have gotten up and killed a thousand more people without even having to lean up against something. But I guess that it made since, seeing as how I had only used my magic against humans before something non-human would have a lesser affect on it. But it kept him quieter through most of the ride, that is, until we hit a small thunderstorm.

" Nat, why on earth would you bring us through a storm!? Get us the hell out of here before lightening shoots us down!" I yelled as Loki gripped onto my hand tightly and looked to me with concern on his face.

" I don't know where this came from, it's like some freak storm just hit us!" Natasha screamed to the back, towards us.

" What?" I asked lightly as I placed my other hand on top of his lightly.

" Not afraid of a little lightening are you?" Rogers poked fun of the god with a smirk on his face.

" I am not overly found of what follows it." Loki muttered as he did not keep his off of me until another wave of lightening came and we could hear something hit the top of the carrier.

" No." I whispered as I could hear Tony open the back of the carrier. " What the fuck are you thinking, Stark?! Shut that thing now before something gets in here!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

" Someone? We are a thousand feet above the ground, who would be able to get us up here besides another one of your agents, Ma'am?" Rogers questions.

" No, much worse." I muttered as I started to unclip myself from the carrier and tried to find the locks to get me and Loki separated.

" I would not do that if I were you." Loki whispered as he lightly placed his hand over mine as I looked back to find that Tony was on the ground along with Rogers as a large man can in front the storm outside.

" Amora?" Thor asked as he looked from me to Loki and gripped onto the both of us.

" Okay how the fuck do all of your Asgardians know me and get your hands off of me right now, who do you think that you _are_!" I screamed as he jumped from the carrier and somehow flew in midair. " Do not drop me! Do not drop me! Oh dear god, do not drop me!" I screamed as I felt the mans hand break the chains between mine and Loki's handcuffs. As we came towards land the man threw Loki to the ground but kept a tight hold on me until we landed on our feet.

" Where is the tesseract?" The man asked as he looked from Loki to myself.

" I have missed you too brother." Loki stated and the man looked to me for answered that I had none to.

" You and I are on the same page there." I shrugged as he looked at my closer and I could see his face started to become softer.

" You have been here all this time? On my planet and Father did not even say a word about you. Amora, you must know that if I were to have known that you were here, I would have come and rescued you, even a whisper and I would have tracked you down -" The man stated as he lightly placed a hand on me.

" She does not remember the life that we once shared_ Brother_. She is now an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, working with some of your dear _friends_ that you made during your time here. Your father wiped her memory clean just like he told us that he wold-"  
" He told us that she ran away, that he did not know where or why she had run off. We all thought it was because you had become. . . become."

" Become what?!" I screamed as I smacked his hand away from me. " I do not know who you are, why your brother has been sent to kill my planet, or why you both seem to think that I am someone that I am not but I am sorry, you have the wrong girl. I was born on this planet nineteen years ago, I was raised as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and trust me, I have not done any out of planet traveling, I think I would remember that much of my life, so sorry that you have the wrong person!" I screamed.

" She still as the same hot-headed personality that she had before, does she not, Thor?" Loki smiled as he lightly got up and started to hobble away.

" Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor asked as I turned away.

" I. . . I know that name." I whispered as the brothers went off into another small verbal attack with one another.

" I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness, where only one could see me. One who I had learned with through the years, one who trusted me and I trusted her, one who I loved and called my one and she to I. One who was thought to bare an heir to the thrown so Odin banished her found Asgard for it! Because he knew that he could not have another frost giant near the thrown!" Loki hissed as he looked to me. " So he did the same that he would years later do to you. But with her, he gave her a new start, he did not want her using her magic to find her way back to Asgard, so he wiped her memory clean, gave her a new body, and shipped her to Earth."

" What has plagued your mind to make you think this way?" Thor asked as I watched the two of them fight, sitting on a rock and just watching it happen. Loki slammed his fist against Thor's armor as he walked uphill.

" I've seen world that you have not known about. I have grown, _Odinson_, in my exile. I've seen the true power of the tesseract, and when I wield it-"  
" Who showed you this power? Who has shown the would be king this?"

" I am a king!"

" Not here! You give up this poisons dream, you com home. The both of you come home!" Thor said as he looked from Loki to myself.

" _Home_?" I asked as I could tell I must have looked stunned.

" I do not have it. You need the tesseract to get us home, but I know not where I have sent it off to." Loki smirked.

" _Cleaver_." I rolled my eyes as Thor's hammer flew past my head and into his hands.

" Now listen hear, Brother." Thor stated but that when I could hear something coming and as I looked as instantly dropped to the ground as Tony came flying in just inches from my head and slammed right into Thor.

" I'm listening." Loki stated with his smirk growing larger as I looked up just in time to see Tony and Thor go flying into the trees below us.

" This will be better than an Friday night fight." I muttered as crept to the edge near Loki.

" Indeed." He stated as we both watched the two fighting one another.


	5. Chapter 5

We just starred and watched the man fight at the god, snickering as we knew that there was no way in hell for Tony to beat Thor in any way shape or form. I kept a close eye on the god of mischief who just say beside of me, snickering and laughing at the expense of Tony. Loki seemed be guienlly be having a good time watching the man of iron hitting his brother in the face and then his brother hitting the man of iron in the face. Soon enough Rogers came from the carrier and flung his shield right at both Tony and Thor, hitting Tony in the shoulder after it bounced off of Thors skull.

" Well. . . that should have killed your dear, not really, brother." I smiled as Loki looked to me.

" You really remember nothing, what spell did Odin place on you to make you fall from your grace and land on this dreaded planet?" Loki asked as he slowly placed his hand onto my head and

" I don't think that I ever had very much grace to be honest, never had much of the religious crap within me. Thou shall not kill thy neighbor, you can see how well that has gone over in the past million years on this planet. But I still think that both you and your brother. . . you and Thor still have the wrong person. I am just a girl who has been working for a secret agency for almost all of my life." I shrugged as the god smiled to me, a true smile.

" You do not find it funny, after reading the legions which are true, that you could not be a warrior? After having fought beside of Barton and Romanoff for most of your short life. Having such powers that no other human on this planet would not make you _above _them? You are a god among mere mortals, you are something that this planet cannot handle in your state. Aroma, you are a goddess, you are my goddess." Loki smiled as he leaned in closely and give my cheek a soft kiss.

" I do not think that I would ever find myself intertwined with someone who is pure evil, someone who can kill eighty people in two days." I hissed as I swatted his arm away from my body.

" But we both know that you have killed more than that in a day before. How one day your magic got so out of control that you blew up an entire town, clearing it of all life for miles away. They thought that a nuclear bomb had gone off, that the Americans had finally nuked the Russians. You yourself nearly caused a war, just because you had a little temper tantrum! You think of me as a monster, but we both know that when you want to, you can kill just as much as I can. Aroma, you and I are just alike, you are the other half to me and I am the other half of you." He smiled as I looked shocked to him.

" How do you know about that?" I asked as I looked away, I had blocked that from my memory, it was in the past and something that I had been forgiven for.

" Barton told me everything about you and about Romanoff. You would be surprised how much he truly cares about you and would do anything for you. Or how much he is in desperate love with that little red headed woman." Loki said as I smiled.

" Is he alright? Is Cli-. . . is Barton alright?" I asked as I refused to see the sick smile forming on the gods face as I looked down to see that everyone was back to fighting once again.

" It's funny how most work. How they will fight for what they want, what they believe in, and what they think will get them further in the world. They would kill to make sure that they got the things that they wanted without a second thought. One down there wants something just to make sure that it does not destroy everything that he has made and _earned_, two are doing it strictly because the people above them had told them to. All three of them want something that they cannot have." Loki grinned without answering my questioned.

" That's a typical man for you." I muttered.

" Not only men, but all. But we do not work that way, do we? We fight for what we know will get us further in life, what will make sure that we survive before anything else in the world. Not what we want, what we need. Not what we think will get us further in the world, what we know will get us there. When we fight, we fight to kill, we do not do it just to prove a point, we do it because we fight for what we believe in." Lokis smile turned grim within a moment. " There were times when I thought that I was going to lose you for battled almost too much for what you believe in. You fought with not only your heart but also your brain. You did not care about the risk involved, you wanted to make sure that you and your people would survive and thrive. Sometimes you would not go into battle because you knew it to be a suicide attempt in the making and most would side with you and would not go into battle. Other times, you would be the first to sign your name on the roster for battle, ready to go and ready to fight within minutes. You and I, we were the great and some of the most known within battle. You, the Enchantress, and I, the god of magic."

" What is not what you have been called down here. Back in the day when people worshiped you people all of the time, they thought you to be the one that would cause all of the problems. When cattle would die or when crops would not grow, they would think that Loki, the god of mischief, would be the one to blame. I guess that when you are the villain that they do not want to show the good sides of the person, it kind of hinders the bad sides." I shrugged as Loki gripped onto my wrist so tightly that I let out a yelp as he pulled me below himself.

I could hear from behind the god the slam of Thor's hammer which must have hit the captains shield as it almost made the noise of a large bell. Loki gently wrapped his body around mine and kept it covered as he bubbled us in as what looked like a wave of lightening just surrounded the whole area around us. I could feel the heat even from within the bubble as I looked up at Loki who was simply starring to me, concentrating on keeping the bubble around us mostly to protect myself because we both knew that it would do nothing to him. As the wave of lightening finally ended and Loki's bubble almost popped itself, I moved up and kissed him lightly on the cheek as he was finally the one that looked shocked before I smiled as I twisted my leg around his, knocking his arm to the ground, and flipping us so that I was on top of him and he was starring up to me. I stomped my foot around one of his wrists and as I stood I pushed my other foot onto his chest to keep him down, pulling out my gun and pointing it directly to his head.

" Thanks for the protection. But the next time that I have a question you better answer if and maybe I will play a little nicer." I said as he smiled to me as we could hear from behind the three finally ending. " But you see, the one thing that you got wrong, is that what I fight for are those people. The people that need the help to know what is logical to put their heart and soul into fighting. To keep those people from dying by the hands of monsters who like to come to our planet and take away the people that other love." I hissed as I cocked my gun.

" Amora, stop!" Thor hissed as he finally came back up the hill.

" Wait, you _know _Shakespeare in the dark here?" Tony asked.

" I have known him for about five whole minutes, while he seems to think that he knows me. It's funny how that kind of thing works." I smiled as Rogers slowly placed his hand onto my shoulder.

" You can let go now, I think that we have this under control, Ma'am." Rogers slowly placed his hand on the top of the gun.

" What on earth did Rock of Ages do to her while we were dueling it out?" Tony asked more to himself than to anyone.

" He pissed me off and took something that I want back." I hissed as I allowed my boot to kick him in the face as I got off of him.

" Come, Amora, there is much that we have to speak about when we get back to this S.H.I.E.L.D of yours." Thor said with his arm wide open with a warm smile on his face.

" I guess that we do have a lot to talk about." I muttered.

I was sitting in front of Thor, starring that the god as he looked down at the screen that was on the table. I could not bare to look at the screen or to where they had placed Loki. It was something about that whole area within the hellicarrrier that just made to shutter to think about. A prison, a holding cell for Banner that should have never been made. We all know that he should not even be on this thing at all, that he could have a mental break at any moment. Banner should have never been on there and we all knew it, instead we had a new residence smirking evilly and just starring. I could not bare to look up to Thor as he finally shut off the screen and looked to me. It was funny how I id not know this man but knew that I could not look to him. I did not know what I was to expect to think as I looked to his armor around him and looked closely to one around his wrist.

" You payed homage to your brother when you thought him dead. This," I pointed to the symbol that nearly wrapped all the way around his whole wrist, " I have seen this before. When Captain Rogers and I were fighting off Loki, he was wearing something almost identical to that on his head. You thought him dead, so you brandished his armor onto yours." I smiled as I lightly traced my finger around it.

" Yes, it is a tradition to do when a closed loved one dies. . . or in Loki's case vanished and was thought to be dead, that you take their armor usually and use it, we did not have anything of Loki's so I took his armor piece and had it placed onto mine." I lightly looked up to him. " Loki did the same to you when you vanished. You. . . you just one night said that you had some wonderful news, announced it at dinner one night when you were visiting the kingdom and went off to your own corridors, the next day when we went to check on you, you were gone. The window was wide open and no one knew what happened to you." Thor stated.

" You did not come and try to find me?" I asked, almost begging for the right answers that I had been yearning for all my life.

" We all did, Loki was the one that would not stop for days. We searched all of Asgard looking for you, Loki would not stop even for something to eat or to get even an hours worth of sleep. Loki he was in love with you like many from our world were. You were the woman that everyone wanted to have in their grasp, some called you the Enchantress because of your beauty and your way with men. Many thought that you had put a spell on Loki to make him fall in love with you."

" Did you think this way?" I asked and could see the look coming to Thor's face that said it all.

" At first that was all that I could think, Loki spent most of his days and nights in his room, reading up on his magic and honing his powers. Which is how the two of you met, you had worked your way into the royal library and there Loki found you reading one of the spell books, the one that he had been looking for for weeks at that point. He questioned you and then you both became friends. That was when we were very little, you had yearned for knowledge since you were a small child, just the same as Loki. You would learn something new, you would share it with Loki and he would do the same with you. We all played together, spent as much time as possible with one another, and we fought together. Soon enough Father even made a room for you near mine and Loki's where you spent most of your time." Thor smiled as he lightly placed a hand onto mine. " You were like the princess that Father had never had before, Mother loved having a girl within running through the halls with Loki and I."

" Do you know my parentage?" I asked with a small smile.

" You did not speak of them much, I know that my father would know much about them because he knows almost all that live within his kingdom but besides that I know that your mother was the one that you knew the most about. You do have a sister, you two were like polar opposites from one another. She lived a safer life while you took risks and adventures much more often than not. Behind Loki, she mourned the worst I would say." Thor said as his eyes shifted.

" Did you? Mourn that is? I have no memory over any of this so don't think that I would be offended if you said no because I honestly only know you because of legion and because of what you did in New Mexico. . . and because that scientist talked about you like non-stop when he got here. Like a love sick puppy." I smiled as Thor instantly knew who I was talking about.

" Selvig, he is a good friend. And Yes, to answer your question I did morn, honestly we all did. You became like a little sister to Loki and I. Where we went you went. Were Father brought us, you would pop your head in and he could not resist you. You quickly became a part of our lives that we could not break apart no matter what happened. I would have protected you with my life, Aroma. I remember when you had your heart broken for the first time, you came to me and cried for hours about it."

" Boy troubles with a god, gotta love it." I muttered and Thor simply smiled and shook his head lightly. " Did you threaten his life?"

" Many times, then Loki turned him into a horse for days before turning him back. Loki. . . if you ask me he has been in love with you since the moment that he said you. I do not think that he would have ever allowed anything to go this far if you had been there, you are _honestly _the best part of him that he has." Thor stated with a his warming smile faded. " You went away and it seemed like all hope and joy in his life started to fade away. The timing was honestly horrible, you disappeared to a place where not even Heimdall could find you."

" From the way that Loki put it, your father sent me away because I was to have Loki's child. Wiped my memory clean and dropped me off here to start again. Like did I do something so horrible besides that to make it so horrible that he had to send me away? I mean something happened to me if what you are saying is true for me to end up here, starting a completely new life and not remembering a fucking thing about my life and only having spurts of magic that I do not know how to contain! Was I a horrible person, Thor? What did I do?" I begged as I placed my hands on my head and could feel the tears coming to my eyes, I hated to talk about my past and how much I did not know about it.

" You were a very good person. You had your bad days like the rest of us have, you were swayed in whatever way Loki took you. You were in love with him and you would have done anything for me that he would have asked from you, Aroma. Nothing that you did would be held against you, I do not know how you got here or who vanished you here, but I will bring you back home when we bring Loki home and seek justice from whomever sent you here." Thor said as he placed his hand onto my shoulder. " You would like to be back to where you belong, correct?"

" I still do not even know if that is where I belong. I mean a few days ago I would have told you that I am simply a girl who loves her job, is good at it, and that I. . . I have some pretty odd powers. I listen to musicals and hard rock in my free time. I am obsessed with shows on HBO and BBC and I even sometimes watch some pretty fucked up American shows. Now I am getting told that I am a god from another world that was just abandoned here because I was in love and that I was in love with a maniac that came back to earth to take it over. I mean you _do _understand why this is all pretty much mind blowing, right?" I asked as I quickly wiped the tears away from my eyes.

" Of course." Thor said with his warming smile coming back to his face.

" Thank you." I smiled as I looked down at myself. " How did you recognize me, I mean I must look different because if what you are saying is true then I was reborn to someone on this planet."

" You look almost the same, a little bit different eye color and a little bit of a tinier nose and your hair is only a bit lighter but you look just about the same. You dress just about the same as well, you always did love to wear green and clothing that. . . well that did only good things for your body." Thor said without even taking his eyes off of mine.

" This isn't the way that I normally dress, I do have a suit just like the rest of them here. This is just to make me look more. . . more like the character that I play." I shrugged lightly. " Which I should most likely be getting back into, I think that it is really starting to distract Tony."

" You know the man of Iron?" Thor said with a look about him, even he knew that I had had sex with Tony.

" Sadly, please do not ask about it. I had to to get information out of him and it was drunk and sloppy and something that I would never wish to relive in all of my life." I shook my head as I stood. " Am I immortal?" I asked and Thor nodded.

" Black Hawk, do you copy?" Fury asked from my earpiece which was loud enough for Thor to hear which he instantly jumped up to.

" Hey, it's coming from me, sorry." I smiled as Thor got less defensive as he ask the little black piece coming from my ear. " I copy, what's going on Director?"

" We need you to spend some time with the prisoner, it seems like you are the only one that will be able to get him to talk. I do not care how you get information out of him, hell I do not care if you fling him from the side of this boat right about now, as long as you get information out of this guy then do what you need to do with him. After you we're bringing in Romanoff, so get as much as you can and she will pick up what you cannot." The Direcotr stated.

" Got it, what do you want me to do with the other while I have him right here?" I asked with a smile as I looked over to Thor. He was rather cute, I wonder if we ever did what Loki and I did.

" Bring him in with the rest of him, maybe he can tell us more about Loki and this new enemy than what we already know." The Director stated and Thor stood and I smiled.

" Roger dodger, got it. I'll drop the kid off and then head straight to Loki, should be there soon enough." I said as I lightly placed my hand around Thor's large arm and started to lead him around.

" You know I am in a committed relationship." Thor stated with a soft smile coming to his face.  
" I guess that I nearly had your brothers kid, that's something that you do not let down easily either. Besides, I am just a friend taking you on a tour of my top classified ship that not even Selvig knew about." I winked as he looked around and nodded. " Besides, Coulson will love to see you once again." I laughed as Thor looked down at me and groaned. No one seemed to like Coulson after meeting him just once.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt like a parent dropping of their kid with a babysitter as Thor looked form me to Coulson, who had a small and very fake smile on his face, and I knew that Thor did not like being near the man. I lightly placed my hand on Thor's shoulder with a small smile coming to my face, with the things that he had been saying about me and him I felt a little pity leaving him with a man that would taze him on the spot if he thought that the god was trying to make his way towards his brother. I had a job to get to and Thor was not allowed anywhere near Loki before each and every person that Director Fury thought could get information out of Loki was brought in front of the god and had their interrogation skills tested. I was at the top somewhere between torturing and just letting him sit alone for hours at a time. But I knew what they were planning on doing, they had done this so many times over and over again that it seemed almost brainless do it like this now.

They would have me go in first, a sweet little girl who would spill her guts out to a man because she was so young and did not know any better about life and because everyone thought that she was the rookie agent. I would be the girl that most men would love to be around, flirty and young, wearing too tight out a outfit and showing too much, and they would sink their teeth in every bit of the way. I would get them to loosen up, to tell me things that I would either find sexy or scary depending on the person, and then right when they thought that they had me right where they wanted me, I would leave. That was my job, to get them to start spilling out everything that they could, get them to the point where they could not come back from, and then Natasha would go in. She would act like a much more tough of a person than I was, but she would still allow them to spill their guts out to here, just in a way that I could not master yet. She knew how to twist them until they would tell her at what age their mother first told them about sex. Natasha had always been good like that.

As I left Thor and started to make my way around the whole carrier to the holding cell, I pulled my hair up into a tight bun, unzipped my uniform until there was plenty showing, and wiped my hands all around my face, making sure that my make-up was magically done in all the right ways. I smiled as I looked in to one of the labs to find that Banner was starring right at me with Tony by his side as I gave them both a small wink. Banner looked at me stunned as Tony's mouth hung open, some blurberries falling out of it. I giggled and started to shake my head as I looked in once again to find that Rogers was also in there, glaring at Tony for who knows what this time. They already seemed so much like a married couple with Rogers being the old lady yelling at her husband for starring at younger girls. But as I tired to keep moving towards the holding area, I felt an arm warp around my wirst and pull me into the lab.

I instantly went on the defense, turning my body around so quickly that it was almost invisible to the human eye, and slamming my hand on the soldiers face as a dark green light started to come from my hand. I gasped as I noticed that it was Rogers, but it was too late, my magic hand already taken affect on him and he slowly started to shrink until he was about two inches tall and was completely motionless on the ground. As I slowly started to pick him up all I could hear from the background was Tony's muffled laughter and Banner's heavy breathing as he looked stunned from me to Tony, who seemed like he was going to have a hernia from trying to cover his laughter up. I stood here with my mouth hanging as I tightly placed Rogers onto the lab table in front of both Banner and Tony.

" You turned him into an action figure?!" Banner asked as he lightly picked up the still living Rogers.

" He looks like a little mini. . ._ a little Captain America action figure!_" Tony busted out laughing as he looked at the little man in between Banner's figures.

" I saw it on an episode of Supernatural once and it worked well on there and well. . . it was the first thing that came to mind and oh I am so sorry Cap!" I said as I lightly took the man out of the scientist hands and lightly planed him into my palm and gave the little figure a small kiss before placing him back onto the ground and watched as he rose back into a real person once again and started to pant with his breath coming back. " I have never had that work before." I muttered lightly.

" What?! Turn someone into an action figure before?" Rogers asked.

" Or have them come back from being an action figure?" Tony asked as he stuck another blueberry into his mouth.

" Both." I shrugged as I rolled my eyes a bit. " Never sneak up on me again! I mean common, I could have turned you into something much worse!"

" Like _what_?" Banner asked as he looked to me.

" Dead." I said as I looked Banner in the eyes. " I have flattened whole cities before."

" Not the only one in this room." Tony muttered lightly.

" I cannot talk right now, I have to get going to-" I said as I tried to leave and felt Rogers hands softly placed themselves onto my wrists.

" Where?" Rogers asked.

" I have to interrogate the prisoner, seeing as none of you can do it without beating him to a pulp for information and they do not deem it smart to do such a thing anyway, they think that I should do it." I stated as I tired to pull my arms away from him.

" Why? We all know that you have a deeper connection with both Rock of Ages and Pointbreak in there. Why do they think that you are not emotionally attached to them that you will not just try to break them free?" Tony asked as I rolled my eyes to him.

" Because the _first _thing that they teach you here is that you cannot break protocol just because you feel like it, sorry if you cannot wrap your head around that _wonderboy, _second I have learned to control my emotions for times where I really need them and times where my magic needs it, third he has something that it much for valuable to me then any form of power, no matter how much it could destroy the earth in the hands on the wrong person. I have been trained to extract information out of people, even _you _should know _that _Tony." I hissed as I placed my hands around Rogers. " Now if you do not take your hands off of me, I will turn you into a chicken wing and bring you to the cafeteria for lunch today." I smiled as the man dropped my wrists instantly.

" I like her." I could hear Banner state as I exited the room.

" She scares me." Rogers whispered.

" Wow." Was all that Tony could said.

* * *

I did not make a sound as I entered the room, I did not want him to even notice that I was in there, but he smiled and turned as I lightly placed my hand onto the glass. The smile seemed to be true and honest as he slowly walked over to where I was standing and placed his hand onto mine, the glass being the only thing that kept us from one another, both of us knowing that the other could break it with only a flicker of magic. We kept starring at one another, not a word being uttered to the other because we did not want to have to have the first word be spoken. It felt like a game almost, Loki smiling to me and waiting, I starring blankly up at him and waiting. I watched as the man's cold and lifeless exterior started to warm and melt in front of me as he looked me up and down. He did not have to say a word and yet it felt like he was saying a million different things with every passing second.

" You have questions." He finally said as he kept starring down at me.

" You do as well." I said as I did not take my eyes off of him.

" Why have you come? You know that I am dangerous and I know that you have been speaking with my brother, you must know everything and more that you need to know about me. Why have you bothered to come here?" Loki asked.

" Where have you sent Clint off to?" I asked as he shook his head and shrugged.

" He is getting everything that he needs right now, he could be one place by now or he could be another, I could not tell you no matter how much you begged." He said as he looked hungerly towards me. " My my, I thought that after all this time that you would have gotten out of the phase of dressing provokingly to get what you want, especially with _me._"

" I do not know you well enough to make a judgment from that and I think that I would dress like this all of the time if work would allow it because it makes men stare at the places that they will not allow on television. Dressing like this shows people that you would want to be around and others that are not so much of the people that you would want to be around. Men who can keep their eyes on where they are supposed to be are respectable and those who cannot are dogs."

" Then why do you look up at me like that and there is a glint of hope in your eyes?" Loki said as I looked up to him and gave a light smile as I moved the hair out of my face.

" Because even the worst dog can be trained to become a good dog. Besides, people who are respectable all of the time are usually pushovers or have something hidden behind closed doors that honestly no one should be forced to see." We both smiled as we knew that this was true, even from different planets it was true.

" What did my brother say to you?" Loki asked as I looked to him with the smile leaving my face.

" The typical, you lived a good and happy life with us there, there was nothing bad going on and that is the cold truth. When someone is trying to get you to side with them, they always seem to keep all of the bad things out of it." I shook my head lightly and sighed.

" You have had a lot of experience with this?" Loki asked as he placed his other hand on to the glass as I placed mine onto it.

" Lies and heartbreak. My parents here. .. they did not tell me what I was. . . hell they did not even tell me that I was not there's until they learned that I was using my magic in public. So they threw me away like garbage. Then I was told that I would be happy in a foster home, safe and sound. They lied again, putting me in a place with mutated kids and freaks. . . it was hell each and every day. Hurt or be hurt like of shit. So I joined S.H.I.E.L.D after a lot of magic breakdowns. This is where I found my little family. Then you broke it, you took away one of the centerpieces." I hissed as I took my hands away from his and backed away a bit. " You said that you would never hurt me, you lied too."

" You really think that I would tell you the truth? You foolish little girl, you are just a gullible as you were back on Asgard or even worse for that matter. You allow you heart to rule you when you are hurt and you do not know where else to turn. You have always and will always turn to _me _when you are in a state like that because you think that I am the only one that can help you and you would be right on that. Right here, right now, I am the only one that can teach you the things that you crave to know about your magic. Things that you crave to know about your life and how it was _truly_. I can make sure that your dear old Clint makes it back here safe and sound so that no one will hurt him, since that it what you crave so dearly. All you need to do is give me one thing." Loki nearly mocked as I slide down the glass and sat myself on the floor.

" And what would that be, _my soul_?" I mocked back at him as he did not understand my reference.

" You leave this ship would me without a fuss and without fighting it, because one way or another I ill break out of here, and I will hunt you down and we will be leaving together." Loki said as he simply kept standing from his place above me.

" Why do you say that I would not take you down and make you fall from your place in this container?" I asked as I pulled my head back so that he was starring down at me and I was looked up at him.

" Because you do not have the heart or the power to do such a thing." He said as he started to look down my shirt. " I can teach a young dog some new tricks."  
" And I will teach an old dog some new ones as well." I smiled as I slid back up slowly.

" Is that a _yes_?" He asked as I backed away lightly.

" Aroma," Natasha said from the doorway as I spun around on my heels and looked to her and then back to Loki. " You are needed in the lab." I knew this game.

" For what? I know nothing about that thing, why would they need me in there?" I hissed as I lightly placed my hand onto the glass, moving my body so that Natasha could not see it.

" Because you are not needed in here anymore, the Director thinks that you will blow everything up right about now and you are going to wreck everything! Now get back to the lab before I kick you ass in front of your newest boyfriend." Natasha said in Russian as I felt the heat of Loki's hand and magic coming from the glass and allowed mine to melt with his. I guess that was what it was like to make a magical deal.

" Fine." I hissed as I slammed my fist against the glass and started to move away.

" Until next time, my dear." Loki said with a wink coming to his face that made me smile a bit as I walked past Natasha.

" Did he do it?" She asked so lightly that Loki did not even look towards us as I groaned lightly and rubbed my hand. " Good."

As soon as I exited the room I was sent straight to the lab where there was about three different agents waiting there and they all started to hook up different tracking devices to my body in different spots. This had been the goal all along, we all knew that Loki was going to try and take this thing down, it being one of out most powerful things on it, and we all knew that he was going to be on it when it started to go down either. So if he managed to break free from there, we wanted to know where he was, when he was there, and what the hell he was up to. They wanted someone who had eyes on him no matter what and they always wanted someone who could keep him distracted long enough so that the Avengers would have time to warm up to one another and they would have a way of taken Loki down once and for all, they knew that Loki had a spot spot for me that could not seem to harden and so I was the perfect girl for the job. I took a deep breath in and could see feel my hands shaking as everyone left and I sunk into one of the chairs as Banner and Tony just starred at me.

" What just happened?" Tony asked as he came over to me and started to look me up and down to make sure that I was alright.

" They were hooking me up with trackers." I sighed as I placed my hand up and noticed that there was a deep golden mark right in the middle of my palm.

" Yeah but they. . . they put one of those right into your forearm!" I rolled my eyes as I could feel the thing from within my wrist.

" They thought it up when the Hunger Games started to become big. Makes it harder for someone to find them and then they would have to slice it out." I said as Tony grabbed onto my hand

" What is _that_? I know that they did not do that, how did you get it?" Tony asked and all that I could do was laugh.

" You sound concerned Tony, for a man who cannot remember me very much at all. When they all began, soon after Loki got here, the Director asked me if I wanted to become a direct source for containing Loki, no matter that cost. He knew that Loki wanted me badly and that I wanted to make sure that Clint would be safe and sound. So when Loki made the deal, I took it and bit onto that hook as hard as I could." I said as I could feel my hands shaking harder.

" So wait, are you telling me that you are _bait _for that freak?" Banner asked as he took off his glasses and started to me in closer to me as well and started to look at my palm.

" Basically." I said as I looked to the both of them. " Trust me, I have been in much worse situations."

" What could be worse than being bait for a god who wants to enslave the entire planet?" Banner asked.

" Having to have a one night stand with a billionaire who thinks of himself as a playboy." I said as I smiled to Tony, who glared towards me.

" Well, I guess that you have a pretty good point there." Banner said with a smile as he started to move back to his computer work.

" The hell with both of you." Tony sighed as he got up when he heard the beep of one of his computers. " Finally, all of the files for this place."

" Whoa, whoa, Why are you getting all of the files for this place?" I asked as I got up and started to follow him.

" Because how else would I get them when I do not sleep around to get the information that I need?" Tony asked with a slick grin coming to his face.

" Oh, you will pay for that one." I said as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

_Happy late Halloween!_

_Anyone dress up? _

_So what do you guys think _

_about the last three chapters?_


	7. Chapter 7

" You _hacked _into the system just to get the files on everything that you have level for?" I asked as I walked around Tony and looked at what he was seeing. " That's _barely _a level two!"

" How many levels are you saying that there are?" Banner asked as he looked up from his work, I lightly scratched at my palm with a smile coming to my face.

" From what I know?" I said as I looked up as if I was thinking. " I think that there must be more than ten but I know of atleast nine and I know that not even Coulson has access to level five files. I have level three access and Natasha has level four from what I know, but then again she is a compulsive liar."

" So you are saying that you know more than what these files are telling us?" Tony asked without even looking up from his work as a wave of pain shot through my body coming from my hand like lightening.

" Are you okay?" Tony asked as I did not notice that I had gripped onto the top of his hand as hard as I could, my nails digging right into him.

" I think somethings happening." I hissed as I looked down and could see that the golden mark that had just been in my palm was now working its way up and through my veins, it was like I had gold running through my blood as I looked down in horror to it.

" I would say so, here come and sit down, I think that we should call someone, a medic or something. There has to be someone on this plane who knows _anything _about magic." Banner said as I could feel him lightly place a hand onto my shoulder.

" That would be me." I said with a lightly smile coming to my face as Banner looked in horror to Tony. " I am one of the only ones on this whole plane who has learned to hone and control my gift and I know more that most about magic." I said as I felt my legs give out from below me and fell right to the ground.

" Put her on the lab bench and call someone!" Banner mumbled as Tony pretty much shoved everything off of the desk that he had been researching on.

" Who the hell do we call? We now know that we cannot trust anyone on this plane, who is going to help her anyway? She is just a little pawn in this just like the rest of us! They will just jack her up with some drug and send her on her way!"

" Guys. . . I think that I'm gonna. . . pass out. . . soon." I said as I could hear the door opening.

" Aroma!" I could hear Thor scream as he ran right to my side.

" Wow, three men that I barely know paying so my attention to me. . . this has not happened since. . . Spring Break. . ." I smiled as another wave of pain came from my hand and I gripped right onto Thor's hand and could feel his hammer fall to the ground and make the whole room shake as he placed both hands over mine.

" What did you do?" Thor asked lightly as he took a look at my hand to see the gold coming from it. " No."

" She made a deal with your brother." Tony hissed as Thor shot him a look.

" I had to follow orders. I need to find Clint. Ask Doctor Banner to fill you in on the rest. Am I dying?" I asked as I tried to pull my head up but could feel it fall back to where it had been.

" No. . . but I cannot say what is happening to you, Aroma, one of Loki's tricks must be causing this on you. But you will live, I assure you on that." He said as I smiled lightly as I felt another wave of intense pain come from my body.

That's when it happened, I thought that I had passed out, that I had got into a world where everything was black and cold, but then something else happened, it was like I opened my eyes once again to find that it was in a different world all together. I was not in the lab, but someplace where it was snow-covered and looked baron. I knew this place, it was a place where I was never supposed to go, someplace where even as a child we were told never to go to. I let out a breath and could feel the small bow wrapped around my body as I looked over to find a boy with jet black hair smiling towards me. Loki.

" You know we should not be here." I whispered as I looked around with horror coming to my face.

" But why? My father scared these _things _into the caverns of this planet long ago and they are still too scared to come and fight like the monsters that they are. Aroma, you must live a little! How many times a year do we get snow on Asgard?" A small boy with blonde hair asked from beside of me as he placed his hand lightly onto my shoulder, making me blush and giggle. Oh, I had had the biggest crush on him as a child.

" But still, you know what your father would do if he found us here, if _anyone _found us here what would happen?!" I asked as I could feel my hands shaking not because of the cold, but because of the fear of being caught.

" _Our _father. You know that he cares for you as well, Aroma." Loki said with a smile as he placed his hands around mine.

" But I will never truly be his child, like you two are, I would be an outcast child if I thought of myself as his. No, I think that it would be best for me to with with your father." I said as I turned to find a snowball coming right for my head.

" Think fast!" Thor screamed as I twisted my body so that the snowball went right above it and I watched it zoom past that hit Loki right int the head and sending him to the ground.

" You will pay dearly for _that _one." I smiled as I moved my hands around in a circle until a much larger form of a snowball appeared in front of my frame and I sent it straight for Thor's body and when it hit it made him nearly collapse into the ground as the three of us kept playing and jumping around until a solider came for us and the screaming that came from Odin was nothing compared to the light frostbite that Thor and I had, yet we could never figure out why Loki never got any. . .

* * *

The next memory to come was me sitting beside of a fire, just starring into it as I looked out into the nights sky to find that it was light from every corner of the planet that could be seen. I felt like my heart could not be smashed into anymore pieces than it had been that day because of one man with a plan that could not be broken by a girl like me. I had wanted Thor to come to the royal ball with me, I wanted everyone to see me with the man that I had wanted to marry since the day that I had met him, but he had turned my down. I was not what he was looking for in a woman, I was not the type of warrior that someone like him could be seen with, I was like a little sister to him after all, what would people think seeing us dancing together? No, he was going with Lady Sif.

So there I sat, in one of the many royal chambers that I was allowed in that forked off to the three of our bedrooms, I knew that Thor had left long ago for the ball and I thought that I had been the only one in the whole area. So there I sat on the ground, my deep green dress scattered all around me as I sat beside of the fire bawling my eyes out. But then I felt an icy hand come to my shoulder and his small frame come and sit beside of me with a warm smile as he lightly wiped the tears away from my eyes before I swung myself into his arms.

" You know that a girl that looks as pretty as you should never be left alone on a night like this." Loki lightly whispered as he lightly pet my hair.

" A proper lady should never go to a ball without someone courting her there. I wanted him so barely, I do not understand, what is wrong with me Loki? Why should I not be loved?" I lightly whispered as the tears kept coming from my eyes.

" You do you see how much you are loved by the people that are around you?" He asked as I looked to him and he just smiled and shook his head. " No, Thor does not love you in the way that you love him, I hate knowing how much that hurts you. But he loves you like no man will ever be able to love you fully, he loves you like a sister and he would and _will _protect you with his life. He sees you as his little sister, nothing more. Mother and Father, they love you with all of their hearts and then consider you to be like a daughter to them, they see you as a princess and would be heartbroken to see you not attend this ball."

" And you? I am guessing that you see me as a little sister as well? You see me as the small child that I used to be? That you hope that I will never blossom out of because that means that you will have to start defending me from all of the men of Asgard?" I sniffled as Loki chuckled lightly.

" Yes, but not for the reason that you are thinking of. Aroma, I love you with all of my heart and more. I hope that no man on this- or any planet for that matter – will ever have eyes for you because then you may begin to have eyes for him as well. I do not just love you, I am in love with you Aroma. I always have been and always will be, you are my match, my best friend, someone that I will always have around. You make me happier than any warrior can, more than any proper lady in the land, and I would have it no other way because you are the one that I will marry one day. I love you with all of my heart and I will never stop loving you." He whispered as he lightly kissed my cheek before bringing me to my feet without another word. " Now come here, we cannot have you going to the ball alone and looking like that. Now here-" Loki lightly ruffled his fingers through my hair as I could feel the curls starting to fall from it into small ringlets, "- and now just got to get these tears out of yours eyes," he lightly moved his hands around my face to get all of the blotches away. " There, now you are looking quite proper and honestly breathtaking.

" And what about you?" I asked as I looked him up and down. He looked honestly handsome but he needed some work. " Your hair looks like you have not brushed it in months!" I hissed as I lightly brushed it out with my fingers and smiled at how short it was compared to Thor's, I had always hated his stupid blonde curls. " There, not that it did_ much _good but now Mother will be a bit happier with how you look." It was one of the only times where I called her Mother, it fit so well.

We went to the ball with happiness running through our bodies and the thrill of having another who was equally alone in this world beside of one another. I could see for the first time everyone's eyes on mine and did not care that they were starring at me not because of Loki but because of the young woman that I had become. I could see the glare of Lady Sif come over me from time to time as she could see Thor's eyes glance to me because it was the first time where I was not completely and utterly focused on him the whole time. I was truly happy from that moment on, I had someone with me who was not going to leave, someone who was in love with me and I did not have to try to make him love me. Loki always had been there for me and always would be, we were a match for one another. He knew my every movement and I knew all of his as well.

* * *

The final memory hit me right when I looked to Odin, I always fell right onto my back to find that it had been turned into a bed that felt like heaven under me with Loki's body collapsed onto me, sweating and moaning barely audible for even me to hear it. I had dug my nails so deeply into him that I knew it must had drawn blood. He had bitten into my body in so many different places that I could not feel most of it anymore. We both smiled as he lightly pulled himself off of me and I smiled as I thought about looking away, still a little embarrassed because we were both naked. It's funny how an ex-virgins mind can work the first few seconds after sex for the firs time.

It was their day like Christmas, where gifts were given and we would all be thankful for making it another year without going into a deep war and being alive with one another. We had just come back from the royal dinner after dropping a drunk Thor off into his room when Loki sunk my into his room and gave me one of the most break taken gifts I had ever received. It was a star when it was just about to implode, he had stopped it right in time and had shrunk it down to the size of a necklace and had wrapped it up and had given it to me. I never took it off of my neck from the night that he gave it to me, I always, always, had it with me. Where did it go when I was exiled?

" How. . . how was it?" Loki asked with a concerned look coming from his face as he pulled some covers over the both of our bodies.

" Well. . . simply blissful." I smiled as Loki let out a deep sigh of relief. " Why did we not do that earlier? I mean Thor spoke about it all of the time saying how wonderful it was and blah blah blah, but I mean that was amazing." I smiled as I lightly kissed some of the marks on Loki's body that I had placed onto him as he did the same to his teethmarks on mine.

" Shall I heal these for you?" Loki asked as he looked up to me as a scoffed.

" No. I want everyone to see what you have done to me and what I have done to you. I want people to know that I am yours and you are mine. Besides, the way that the maids around here look towards you, I think that soon enough I will be fighting them off one by one with a stick if not by my arrow if they keep up what they are doing. '_oh Prince Loki would you help me with this pale of water, it is just so heavy. While you are picking it up I will lean over so that you will have a good view of my breasts.' 'oh my prince, I did not see you there, I'll just keep scrubbing your floor while you stare at my bottom.' _You will honestly find them one day with an arrow through their foot if they keep it up."

" And what of you then? I see the way that the common men look at you and the way that you look back at them. You are something that none of them have seen before, with the way that your blonde hair curls around your beautiful pale skin. They do not know what to do with you and you just eat it up as they stare as you make your way through the town. You wear your beauty on your body just like you wear the crown that has been placed onto your head. I think that one day I will turn all of the men in this town into toads, including my brother. That man has deep regrets of not taking you up while he had the chance and now he regrets it." I could see that Loki was worried as I cupped his hands into mine and smiled as we both knew that his hands were much larger.

" You shall never have to worry about another coming in the way of our love, my dear Loki. Let me tell you that I love you and you are the only one that is ever on my mind. When I walk around the town or anywhere, you are the only man that I see and the only man that I will ever have eyes for. I will never leave your side, I will be at your call no matter how far away I am and you shall be at mine I hope. I had never loved like I have loved you before, I know that you will never break my heart and that one day we will be able to settle and that we will be the happiest couple within and outside of the whole kingdom. You do not have to worry about me being unfaithful." I smiled as he leaned in and gave my forehead a soft kiss, it was always where he would kiss me to comfort me.

" You will never have to worry about me being unfaithful either, my love." I pulled him in closer as he told me these words with a smile never leaving my face for \days after that at the sights of others seeing us holding onto one another as if it we did let go we would lose the other forever.

* * *

I shot right up as if I was coming right out of a nightmare and into the real world once again as I looked around to find that the group that had been around me when I had passed out had become larger. Now Fury, Tony, Banner, Thor, Rogers, and Natasha were all looking down at me with a very concerned look on their faces. Though a medic had been called as I looked over to her, holding a needle in her arm, I moved my finger lightly and it shot right across the room. I smiled as I knew that most of my magic must have been coming back to me from the memory and knew that it would be a lot harder to control myself from using it more than I usually do. Natasha took in a deep sigh of relief as she pulled my body into hers and hugged me as tightly as I could as I glared right to Thor.

" Now _that _is the Aroma that I have known to love." Thor said with the smile abandoning his face.

" I am almost a little afraid to know that one." Tony said lightly.

" I can not wait." Natasha smiled.

" Me either." I muttered lightly as I looked down to find that my palm was glowing a little but the gold had moved its way all the way back to just my palm.


	8. Chapter 8

" You." I hissed as I hopped off of the table and pointed to Thor, who instantly backed away with fear in his eyes. " Where is my necklace and do not play coy with me because right now I have a migraine that could kill someone and I would _love _to put it onto someone else who does not have the whole fucking world on their shoulders."

" Well that was a complete change from when she went under." Tony remarked and I could hear the slap that came from Natasha's hand to the back of Tony's head with a loud thump

" What necklace are you talking about, Aroma, I thought that you had never met this man before in all of your life. You were not working on scene in New Mexico because you were with me in New York." Natasha said as she gently placed her hand on my shoulder.

" What I am talking about and I want it back right now if you have it and if you do not I know that you know who has it. You also know that I would never take that thing off if my life depended on it and _I want it back_." I said as I could feel the warmth of a small wave of magic forming around my palm. " Do not test me today, Odinson."

" I do not have it, Aroma. You and I both know that I would never have been able to get it out of Loki's hands once your vanished. He has kept it on him since the day that you. . . you left us-" Thor said with his hands in the air.

" _Left you_? How on this earth and your planet would I have left you? Why would I do such a thing to the people that I know and love so much?! You think that I would leave Loki alone like that, I know that you would never love me in the way that I wanted you to because of what I was and why would you love Loki as your brother once you found out what he was. To our people. . . _your people_, Loki is a monster where there is only one cure for, kill them. I can only imagine who much it killed him inside to figure it out, to know that he was never truly loved by the family he thought to be his. So is that what happened to me, I figured out where I am really from, am I not even from Asgard?" I said with tears forming in my eyes as Thor lightly placed me into his arms and I hit at his shoulder armor with all of my might. " How could I have left the two people who ever truly loved me and gave me a home? Why would you think that I would have ever left you. . . left Frigga, Loki."

" You know I did not mean it like that. That you just. . . you vanished into the night, it was thought by some. . . some of the villagers, that you did not want to truly marry Loki and took off to some far off corner of the world. I know with all of these new memories forming in your mind that it must be hard for you to understand everything that had happened." Thor said as he lightly smiled down to me and removed the tears from my cheeks just like the big brother from the memories would. " But I will be right here to remind you of all of the things that have been spotted away.

" No, I understand fully what has happened in the memories that I had, it is the ones that I do not have that are the ones that I want and need so badly. The ones that neither you nor Loki know of." I sighed as I looked away from the god and started to itch my wrist to find that it was glowing gold once again.

" She's a little scary when she is like that, I mean more than she normally is." Tony whispered as lightly as he could to Banner but Natasha and I both heard what he was saying.

" That's my girl." Natasha said with a soft smile coming to her face as she lightly ran her fingers up and down my back, she knew that was one of the only ways to calm me when I was right at the point of a mental breakdown.

" Is it hot in here to anyone else? I mean it's. . . it's like one fire in here. I think that I need to get out of here. . . get some air." I said as I kept scratching down at my wrist and exited the room as quickly as possible. I could feel that there was beads of sweat starting for form on my forehead.

" You know that you are just doing what he wants you to do. . . going to him like this because he is calling you to him. . . you are just becoming a pawn in his games and you do not even need to be placed under his magic for it." Natasha said lightly from behind me.

" I was in love with him, Nat. I feel it within every fiber of my being that the man that is sitting in that cell is not the man that would do this to anyone. He was full of love and passion and then something happened and I was not there to _fix it_! I was not there to hold onto him and to tell him that everything is going to be alright!" I said as I slammed my fist into the wall. " It is _my _fault that he is in there like that, I should have been there!"

" You know that love is for children, you must pick yourself up and get over yourself Aroma. Those memories, they are all what Loki wants you to remember, just seconds of the life that you had if you even had it. You have not known him in over nineteen years our time and who knows how much time that means has gone by for _them_!" Natasha whispered.

" They are my people." I hissed to her.

" Two years, it has been around two- nearly three years since she has left us, it is an odd time different between the two worlds but it has been such a short time for us." Thor said as he came out of the room as we looked back to find that Tony was starring right out the window while the others were trying to be discrete about it.

" Loki looked for you everyday and little by little all of the good from within him became distant and soon enough. . . he cracked from it I think." Thor said as he sighed and looked around the hall that we were in. " I think that it was much more me than you, Aroma. He knew that you would never leave him or any of our family on your own free will and would go out looking for you each and everyday when he was allowed. I am the one that is at fault here." Thor said.

" Well I am on duty to make sure that I am with him when he calls and right about now I think that he is calling me to him. I feel like a druggie without their sweet relief right about now and honestly it feels like fucking hell. So while you two can stand here and talk about my life now compared to back then, I think that I am going to go and get my necklace back and a few other things that Loki has of mine." I said as I spun around on my heels and started to march towards the holding cell.

" _Like what else_?" Natasha asked lightly.

" Like my virginity! Well for that planet at least. . . Tony can tell you all about how much of a pro I have become on _this _planet." I smiled with a wink as Natasha spun from me right back to the room that I had been in and looked like she was going to _kill _Tony,

" Anthony Stark, you did _not_ have sex with her!" Natasha nearly blew a gasket as she started to move towards the man of iron.

" That should keep her distracted for awhile." I whispered as I took off for the holding cell and by the time that Thor looked back, I was gone around the said of the hallway and taken the quickest path towards the cell with a wide smile coming to my face.

* * *

Just little things kept coming back to me from when I was back in my homeland. The way that Frigga used to braid my hair, even till the time that I had become a fierce warrior and did not have the time of day to braid ones hair she would do it. The way that Loki and I would spend hours at a time sitting on a bridge and just talking to one another while looking out at the water going crashing down to a place that was unknown to the both of us. The way that he smiled to me and I would blush and move my hair out of my face when we were sitting apart from one another at the dinner table. How lightly he would touch me, as if if he touched too hard I would just crumble into pieces never to be seen again. Thor's watchful eye always keeping at watch over the both of us, making sure that Loki did not break my heart and that I did not do the same to Loki. But nothing, _nothing, _came up about Odin. I sighed lightly as I walked right into the holding area and nodded to the person who was on guard at that moment in time.

" Take five, I think that I can handle him. I mean if he wanted to get out right about now, he would have a pretty long fall in front of him." I said as the guy just nodded and gave me a light hit on the shoulder.

" I do not think that anyone would blame you if you _made _him fall to the ground. I would even back you up saying that he used some of his blue-freak-eyed magic on you and you just sent him to the ground. . . You and Barton deserve to put and arrow through each eye socket." The guard smiled as he started to walk out of the room before giving me a wink and leaving the two of us to one another.

" You have a few things that I would like back." I smiled as I placed my hands behind my back and started to look him up and down, looking for anything, anything different about him compared to in my dreams.

" And what would that be?" Loki asked with a smile on his face, of course he knew what I wanted and was going to play hard ball with him.

" You have my gift, the one that you gave to me for a present that one time. Before we did so much more to one another for the first time. Ya know, the way that Thor talked about it, blah blah blah." I smiled as Loki did as well.

" You have that same talk still about you. You do not care about the unimportant details. I am glad to find that they have not sucked that right out of you. But this is what you are talking about." Loki lightly placed his hand into his shirt and pulled out my necklace, wrapped around his neck. " I would never take it off until the day that you were found, the day where I would wrap you into my arms once again and bring you back to Asgard."

" I guess that maybe that day will never happen. You being in chains and me. . . being evicted from that planet all together." I said as I lightly bit onto my lips, trying to figure everything out. " This whole thing is still pretty fucked up to me and I do not get what is happening and how we have gotten here. Me being remade into. . . into this and being left here on earth to rot like I was never loved or cared for on your planet."

" You were so much more than loved or cared for. You were adored by all that saw you, you were loved and brought light to everyone that you came across. The people of Asgard loved you just as much as we did in the royal family. You were like the lost princess that everyone cared for in some way. You touched the lives of all that you came across with a smile to your magic. We all looked for your from sun up to sun set, through extreme heat and hold, rain or shine, for months looking and hoping to find you. When we could not find you, we mourned, for you, for the unknown of where you had went and the unknown on your life." Loki said as he lightly placed his hand onto the glass, his whole body resting on that one hand as I quietly moved in front of him and just started up at his large, slender hands.

" See in the story that we have here on earth, the lost princess was taken away by an evil person who called them self a parent to the child, raised it into believe that she was a regular child. Not the other way around with the parent being the evil one to cast the child away." I hissed as I slammed my fist against the glass. " What happened to our supposed child?"

" No one knows if you were even carrying a child, though it was thought that you were because of all of the talk that was going on about you being ready to be a mother and I wanting to make you happy in each and every way." Loki said in such a caring tone as I looked up to him I saw that within his blue eyes there was a pain that seemed like it would never go away. " You wanted a baby and we tried each and every night until we nearly gave up all hope of trying, it seemed like no magic would be able to give us what you wanted so badly. Then you came with great news to tell me, I hoped for what you were going to say and then you were gone."

" I have always wanted to be a mother, always, it is an honor to have someone look up to you and for them to call you a parent. With the job that I have right now though, it would be _very_ hard to ever even think about having a baby in this environment. I have dreamed about it, thought about it nights on end. I guess in my own mind I thought of it that I could not have a child, that the times were not right and that the stars were not aligned for me to become a parent. No matter how much I wanted it, protecting people would always come first." I sighed as I leaned my head against the glass and could nearly feel the cold of Loki's from the other side.

" We would not have made fit parents back then anyway, we were you and in love. I think that we just wanted to finish off the ideal life that we were supposed to live by getting married and having a baby. We were not ready back then." Loki whispered lightly.

" Then why is it that when I was supposedly pregnant that someone took me out them? Why wait until I was having our child to do such a thing?" I whispered, everything was still so unclear.

" I have been searching for that answer since the time that you left me to figure that whole thing out." He whispered as I could nearly feel the cold of his skin against mine.

" I hate puzzles that are more complex than my GPA." I said as I looked down to find that Loki's hand had made it all the way through the glass and was actually holding onto my wrist. " How did you-" I was cut off as the whole shipped rocked and without Loki's hand I would have been slammed onto the metal grate that was below me.

" You're welcome." He whispered as he lightly let go of my wrist and I looked around to and could smell the smoke coming from outside.

" Shit, shit, shit." I whispered as I looked around and lightly touched my earpiece. " Fury, Fury, can you hear me? What the fuck just happened?"

" Stay with the prisoner, Black Hawk." Fury chimed through lightly but I kept listening in to what he was saying to the others. " We have an engine down, if anyone goes we are going to fall from the sky. Stark I need you to get out there and fix it as soon as possible."

" Natasha, Nat are you there?" I asked as I could only hear static where her voice should be coming in." Natasha, do you copy me?" I cried out to look over and find that Loki was laughing. I lightly moved my hand in a slow motion and smiled as I looked back to find that he had went mute. " It's so nice to have the power."

" I copy. I am with Banner." She whispered as I could feel my eyes widening.

" Is he. . . _alright_?" I whispered.

" No." She said and I felt the panic rise in my body.

" Thor! Thor! I need you to get to Natasha right now! I do not care where she is, I need you to go to her right now! Banner is turning into the Hulk and I do not know of anyone else that could protect her as well as you could." I said through the earpiece and smiled as I somehow knew that he had gotten the message as I started to work my way around the computer that was stationed next to the cage to see what had happened, another sudden jerk of the plane made me fall to the ground and go flying right into the metal wall on the other side of the room and I could hear the pop of my shoulder as I cried out in pain.

" Aroma!" Loki lightly cried out, his magic winning over mine.

" What the fuck just happened?" I asked lightly as I lightly placed my other hand over my shoulder, trying to use my magic to heal it.

" Barton is on the ship." Fury said as I pulled myself off of the ground with this thought.

" _Clint_." I whispered as I turned to find that another _agent _was in the room and that he was already working on the cage and trying to get it opened. " Game on, bitch." I said with a soft smile.


	9. Chapter 9

" I'd really get back into your cage if I were your, mouse." I smiled as Loki looked from me to the guard and just nodded for him to try and take me on. " Wrong move." I whispered as tightly gripped onto my shoulder and pulled it as much as I could forward and as quickly as I could until I cried out in pain but felt it my shoulder pop back into place, it was a shotty job and would need to be redone later but it would have to work for now.

They say that the biggest the person, the harder they fall. Well with this six-foot five guard, I think that it must have been right with the way that he was just walking towards me, thinking that I was not going to put up a fight because I was a scared, injured girl. Fool. I ran for him and jumped a split second before impact, wrapping one of my arms under his arm so that I went spinning around his own body, using the momentum I pulled myself upward so that my legs became wrapped around his neck. Then I just used both of our body weights to send us both to the ground with his head slamming against the metal below.

" Can anyone hear me? I am injured and the prisoner is out of his cage. I need someone to get down here quickly." I nearly begged into my earpiece as I dropped to the ground, my shoulder was killing me.

" Do you really think that anyone will come for _you_ right now, when their whole floating ship is falling from the sky, do you think that they will send a single person to come and rescue you?" Loki asked as he came and just sat beside of me as I tried to push myself away he nearly pulled onto my arm making me scream.

" You are nothing like the man that you used to be. The one that you are making me remember, something has happened to you." I hissed as I pulled my arm away and cradled it with the other.

" Life has happened to me, as it has happened to you my dear." Loki sighed as he placed his head against the grate.

" Well you have a pretty harsh way of living with life. Trying to take over an entire planet for your own, truly believing that you deserve to be the true king of earth, you are out of your gourd my friend." I sighed as Loki just glared at me. " You lived your whole life thinking that your father was a monster and the one that your believes to be your father was not. Okay I get it. But Odin was trying to protect you from the truth, cruel and evil as it was, he was trying to protect you and allow you to live the good life. He never said that you were too much for him and just gave you up, my parents down here did . They did not want me when my magic became too much for them, they sent me away with _strangers._ I was five. That is something that life just threw at me and you do not see me going and trying to take over the world about it. What does not kill you can only make your stronger and you must learn to live and grow from the harsh experiences that come and go throughout your life. You lived when I vanished."  
" Barely." He whispered as he could not look at me. " I could not sleep, could not eat, every time that I would close my eyes I could not picture where you were or what had happened to you. I could not bare to think that you were dead somewhere, I would not have been able to live with finding you someplace dead. Aroma you were the thing that always kept me tethered to the ground, you were my rock and soul. I did not know what to do with myself once you were out of my life." Loki lightly whispered as he placed his hand lightly onto mine.

" Well I am back now, don't you think that it is time for your to give up this foolish idea? We can go home, Thor said that we could, we could go back to being a family. You would not have to speak to Odin even. We could go and live in the woods and you could try and share all of the memories that you have with me. You and I, we would never have to speak to the royal family again if that is what you wished. Loki, you cannot think that this is what Frigga would want, no matter what blood says, she was your mother and she loved and cared for your with her life and you cared for her as well. Think about how she would feel seeing you do this to a planet that was so undeserving of this wrath that you have placed upon it." I said as Loki looked at me and I could see everything sinking in, bring Frigga into a conversation and Loki would always listen.

There was a moment in time that it seemed like something from within him just changed, something just. . . snapped back together as he looked to me and just starred into my eyes. The way that he looked at me as if he was seeing me for the first time every. The way that his mouth dropped and he lightly placed his hand onto my face so lightly as if he was trying to make sure that I was real. He looked like he was touching a piece of heaven with the way that he smiled to me and moved some of the hair out of my face. I just smiled and looked and noticed how green his eyes looked at that moment and the way that he looked less. . . evil for a moment. But just as quickly as that Loki came something sent his whole body back into the grate that we had been leaning on and he just sat there as if he was dead.

" Loki!?" I cried out as I tried shaking him. " Loki, what is it? Loki, come back to me." I cried out as I sat on top of him and started to shake his body violently with no success. " Loki, common, you need to come back to me. You just found me and I just found you, I cannot lose you just let. You said that you could not live without me, well you have me now. Common Loki, come back to me." I cried out as I placed both my hands onto his chest and noticed that his heart was still beating he just was not there anymore. I closed my eyes and felt my magic work its way through all of Loki's body until every fiber of his being was intertwined with his. " Common back, Loki." I whispered as I felt him gasp out his head get thrown to the side.

" What are you doing sitting over me like that?" Loki hissed as he thought about shoving me off but did not.

" You seemed like you were dead, one second we were having a moment that was really cute and the next it was like you were dead as a rock. I thought that I had killed you or something, like I was a black widow spider or something! Do not ever do such a thing to me again!" I cried out as I wrapped my arms around his whole body and felt him slowly warm to me as he placed his arms around mine tightly.

" I am sorry, I did not mean to scare you like that." He whispered as he kissed me lightly on the forehead.

" What just happened?" I asked as I did not pull away.  
" Do not ask." Loki muttered as he slowly pulled himself up as he could hear the footsteps of others starting to come our way.

" And you thought that no one would come for me, huh?" I smiled as Loki looked from me to the door and we both could tell whose footsteps were getting nearer. " Big brother is always watching. I would get back into your cage if I were you."

But of course he could not do that, I would have never expected him to do anything like that as he lightly placed his hand over my forehead and just smiled as I felt the pain emerge from my palm and knew that he was going to knock me out once again but this time, he was going to allow me to have a little happiness from it because no matter what he was going to do with me, I was going to be allowed to have some of the memories that I longed to have. But I had to fight it, I had to make sure that we would not leave this plane, I needed to find Clint. But as I dropped to the ground I knew that such a thing was not going to happen as I was lightly on the side of the cell and could hear Thor screaming something and as I looked over all I could do was mumble a few things as he ran right into the cage that Loki had set for him.

But I knew that it was not over from there as he walked over to the computer that I had been working on and I cried out, knowing that he was going to try and drop Thor from the plane. Loki simply just smiled down to me and moved his fingers around lightly, a small amount of gold lightening from his fingers. He did not want me to see what he was about to do to his own brother and I did not blame him. But I could not get the memory out of my mine of what he did to Coulson. They were simply talking, Coulson trying to get Loki to calm down and that's when it happened, Loki tricked him into thinking that a clone was really him and stabbing him from behind. The last memory that I had go through my mind was seeing Coulson sink to the ground across from me and look me in the eyes and just nod. He was greeting death as an old friend.

* * *

There was not a lot of people that I would leave the castle to see on the drop of the hat, but when my actual sister got sick, I ran from the whole kingdom without as much as a word to anyone, just leaving the letter from her on my bed. . . which in the past few months before had become Loki's and my bed. My sister, she was the opposite of me in each and every way. She did not want to leave the life in the lap of luxury, not matter how much I told her she would love it, she would never allow for herself to leave the wooded life that she had come to love so much. She did not like magic, she hated it really, she did not want to have any romance in her life at all, it would take away from her animals, she life.

She always wore plain clothing, things that just dropped onto her body, usually white dresses that would always get dirty when she went into her garden to make sure that everything was growing in just the way that it should. Her curly blonde hair was always in snarls and knots all though out it and she did not take the time to put a brush through it unless she knew that I was coming to visit. Her little hut always smelled of herbs or animals because she would allow everything and anything that wondered in to stay for the night and to have a nice home cooked meal. She had never visited the kingdom, told me that it was not her cup of tea and if I knew what was best for me that I would come back and live with her, that I would be safer living with her out in the little hut in the middle of no where. With the less people around, the less lies that you to listen to, the less people that you are forced to trust, that is what she always said.

I had been gone for days before Loki had come to find how bad off my sister was. It was like she had gotten the plague living out on her own in the way that she had. I had gotten the fire roaring to make sure that she would try and sweat out the fever that she had but no matter how hot I got it, nothing seemed to work. I had tried to get as much fluids as I could into her body, but she would just throw it all back up. No matter what brew I forced her to drink down to the magic that I would try and work through her body, it seemed like death had its hands around my sister and was ready to take her at any given moment. Her animals all stayed by her side the whole time though, none of them even as much as moved to get food unless it was placed right in front of them.

" You look so much like our mother, you know that? She looked just like the two of us, that is what Daddy would have told you." My older sister said lightly as she placed her hand onto my cheek.

" Where are they?" I asked as she started to cough once again, that is when Loki came into the little hut and I spun around and just ran to him, wrapping my arms around his torso and burying my head into his furs. " She is not going to make it through the night, Loki, I have tried with all of my might to make her better, but I just cannot do it." I cried out as I could feel the tears slipping down my face.

" Go get some rest, you look like that you been up since you ran off. I will see what I can do for your sister, but you cannot work any magic in the state that you are in." Loki whispered as he gave me a light kiss on the cheek and worked his way to my sister. " I wish that I could do that it was a pleasure to meet you, but we both know that you are not feeling up to being lied to." Loki said to my sister as she just coughed at Loki. She had always hated Loki but would not give her reasoning why.

I felt myself slip away as Loki just placed his hands over my sister, I would never know why he had done to her to make her skin change from the pale color they had been to her normal self. But I was grateful to find that when I woke, a day later, that my sister was up and whistling to her normal tune and was cooking breakfast as Loki slept beside of me, his furs being wrapped over mine. Loki would have never done that for a normal person that just walked into the kingdom begging for a cure of something that was supposed to happen, some thing that was supposed to be sent to Valhalla, but when he knew that it would make me so sadden to see her leave this realm, he would have done just about anything in his might to make sure that it would never happen.

* * *

" You know that he will never love you, that you will never be allowed to marry into his family. You are a nothing, a nobody that should not even have the right to wear the clothing that you do or the armor that you have been given!" Sif yelled at me as I lightly placed a crown onto my head.

" A little jealous that I have both of the Odinson's in love with me, _Lady_ Sif?" I said thought my teeth as I lightly played with my hair, enjoying fully her anger.

" They will never love you enough to allow you into the family, they will never think of you as anything besides a sister figure that they cannot get rid of because it would displease Frigga. You are a hassle to them, you are filth that they cannot wash from their hands!" Sif said as she turned me so that I was facing her.

" Is that why it has been said that Loki has been looking around for a ring? Because if you really ask me, that means that something is in love with anyone and they want to be with them for the rest of time and longer. You have seen the way that he looks to me, you have seen the way that even Thor has been looking at me lately. Loki wants me and he has every fiber of me when he wants, whenever he wants. I could call him in right now and he would drop to his knees to pleasure me. Thor hears it, when we are rough and ready in the middle of the night, and we both know that if I was anyone else or if I was in love with anyone else in the whole kingdom that he would take me for his own and I would not tell him know. You are just a jealous little warrior who needs to go back to playing with her swords because you and I both know that Thor will never love you. That has been saved for a little girl from a planet that calls itself Earth." I smiled as I looked back to the mirror.

" Stop using your clairvoyance gift to tell me _lies_!" Sif screamed as she slammed my face into the mirror and I could hear it crack and as I turned around to look to her I could feel the warm blood coming down my face.

" You will pay for that one." I said as I placed my hand out in front of me.

" Aroma no!" Loki screamed as he came in and got between Sif and myself. " She is not worth it."

" Get out of my way so that I can turn this jealous little whore into a weapon that deserves to go to battle with the greats." I hissed as I could feel the magic coming from my hand.

" Aroma what happened-" Thor said as he looked around to find that he was not the first to come into my room.

" Just a little cat fight, Thor. Just take away Lady Sif someplace where she cannot get herself into anymore trouble." Loki said as Sif started to walk away and I smiled as I made the rug fall out from below her feet and made her fall into some of the glass that had landed on the ground.

" First time trying to walk in the presence of royalty?" I hissed as she lightly grasped onto her hand and stormed from the room.

" You really must stop getting into fight with her, Aroma. We both know that she would have the Warriors Three here within minutes and, although they love you, they would side with Sif within seconds." Loki said as he lightly placed his hand onto my head and started to heal it.

" Yes well she is just so _irritating_." I sighed as Loki just chucked.

" You are adorable when you are mad, you know that?" Loki smiled as I could feel that my head had stopped bleeding.

* * *

I awoke to find the same healing feeling coming over me and as I started to open my eyes I saw that I was not where I had been before, but on a plane that was taking off from the carrier. I found that I had my head in Loki's lap and he was looking down at me with so much worry as he placed his hand lightly onto my shoulder and was working his magic once again. I could tell that it was going to be a long flight as I just smiled and took in the view that I had from above.


End file.
